


Carry On My Wayward Children

by RebelGirl1000



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelGirl1000/pseuds/RebelGirl1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavroche Thénardier was only 6 months old when his mother was killed by a demon and his father became a hunter, raising him and his sister on the road. But he got out went to college got a girl. But all that changes when his sister Eponine comes to him and tells him that there father is missing. After all once you're in the life, theres no way out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Les Miserables or Supernatural. I took most of the dialoge strait from the show. I plan on doing every season of the show although I'm not making any promises that I will finish. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

Monfermeil, Kansas 1983.

It was a quiet autumn night in early November. All of the houses on the street had warm lights glowing through windows as the families inside went about their business. In one such house, a young family was getting ready for bed.  
“Good night, Gav.” Mary Thenardier said as she placed her baby boy in his crib. The baby smiled and reached up, trying to reach the mobile that spun above his head. Mary smiled at her youngest child.  
“Eponine, come and say goodnight to your brother.” Mary’s eldest child ran into the room, her brown curls bouncing around her face as her mother lifted her into her arms.  
“Night night, Gavy,” The four year old said, waving to the baby, “sleep tight.” Mary placed Eponine back onto the ground.  
“Hey, sweetie pie.” The child turned quickly and saw her father leaning in the door way. John Thenardier had just gotten home from work at the small motel he owned with a friend.  
“Daddy!” Eponine cried running over to her father and wrapping her tiny arms around her fathers’ leg. John laughed and lifted her into his arms.  
“You already for bed sweetie?” Eponine nodded. “Have you brushed your teeth?” The little girl hid her head in her father’s neck.  
“You've got to brush your teeth sweetie. Come on.” John carried his daughter out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Mary followed the pair out, pausing at the door to turn out the light. She looked back at the crib and smiled before closing the door quietly. Little Gavroche remained fast asleep in his crib.

Several hours later Mary was awoken by the sound of crying, coming from the baby monitor on the bedside table. She looked over to the other side of the bed. Her husband wasn’t there. Slowly she got up and walked over to Gavroche’s nursery. She saw John standing in front of the crib with his back to her. “Does he need a bottle?”  
John nodded, still keeping his back turned. “ 'kay.” Mary turned and continued down the hall. At the top of the stairs she paused, trying to fix a light that kept flickering. Mary walked down the stairs and, once she reached the bottom, she froze. Fast asleep in one of the living room chairs was John, the TV on with some old war movie playing. If her husband was down here then who was in the baby’s nursery?  
“Oh my God.” Mary turned around and bolted back up the stairs towards Gavroche’s nursery.  
Downstairs, John was awoken by a blood-curdling scream.  
“Mary!” He jumped up and ran as fast as he could up the stairs, into Gavroche’s nursery. There was nothing there. He must have just imagined it. John walked over to the crib, where Gavroche was fussing.  
“Hey little guy.” John whispered fondly, looking down at his son. Then he saw something drip down next to the baby’s head. John frowned as another drop fell. He leaned down and touched the spot gingerly. When he drew his hand back and looked at his finger it was coated in red, almost like blood. John looked up, yelled in shock, and fell down, horror-struck. Mary was on the ceiling with a large gash across her stomach. Out of nowhere, flames erupted around her, filling the room with fire. John finally came to his senses and jumped up, grabbing Gavroche from his crib.

Meanwhile Eponine, who had been awoken by the all the noise, made her way into the hall. Looking around for her father, she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and roughly turned around. John thrust baby Gavroche into the four year old's arms.  
“Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don’t look back. Go, Eponine. Go!” Eponine turned and ran as fast as she could. John ran back to the burning room to try and save his wife. But it was pointless, the room was completely engulfed in flames. John turned and ran down the stairs out of the house, grabbing Eponine in the lawn and carrying her and Gavroche away from the house, just as the room exploded.  
Later, as the firemen finished extinguishing the inferno, John sat on the back hood of his Impala, holding Gavroche with Eponine sitting next to him, the little family’s whole world laying in smoldering ashes.

22 years later, Stanford, California.

“Gav, are you ready?” Gavroche Thenardier looked up from the textbook he had just been reading as his girlfriend Jess walked into their bedroom in a sexy nurse costume.  
“Where’s your costume?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Gavroche closed the textbook.  
“You know I don’t do Halloween.” He said, standing up and casting a quick look at a family photo on the top of his dresser.  
“That still doesn’t mean you can’t dress up.”  
Gavroche rolled his eyes. “Fine I’m going as myself.”  
Jess laughed. “You’re hopeless. Let’s go, we’re going to be late.”

Later at the bar, which was full of college kids in costume- with varying levels of intoxication- Gavroche and Jess sat at a table with Gavroche’s friend Navet getting them drinks.  
“So man, you start thinking about law schools yet?” Navet asked, returning with everyone’s drinks.  
“Yeah, actually I’ve got an interview here on Monday. They may even offer me another full ride.”  
“Of course they’ll give you the scholarship. After all you did get a 179 on your LSAT.” Jess said, taking a sip from her beer.  
“Have you told your family about your score?” Navet asked.  
Gavroche shook his head. “I’ve gone two years without talking to my dad or my sister. I’m not breaking that streak anytime soon.” For the rest of the evening Gavroche sat quietly, half listening to what Jess and Navet said, thinking about his family and his past.

That night, Gavroche was startled awake by a noise coming from the other room. He had always been a very light sleeper. He quietly got out of bed, careful not to disturb Jess, who was still asleep, and crept into the next room. There was no one in there. He was about to go back to bed when all of the sudden he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Gavroche had just enough time block the fist that swung at him. Then before he knew it he was on his back, pinned down, with a knee digging into his chest.  
“Hey little bro.” Eponine Thenardier said, smiling from above her brother.  
“Eponine?” Gavroche asked incredulously as his sister got off him. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Eponine pulled her little brother off the floor.  
“Isn’t a big sister allowed to visit her baby brother in college?”  
“Gav?” Gavroche turned around quickly to see Jess standing in the doorway leading to the bed room. “Who is this?” She asked frowning at the brown haired girl who stood next to her boyfriend.  
“Jess this is my sister older sister Eponine.” Gavroche walked over to Jess and put an arm around her shoulder.  
“Eponine, this is my girlfriend Jessica.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Jess said, sticking her hand out. Eponine took it and smiled.  
“Nice to meet you too. I have no idea how my geeky little brother could land someone like you.”  
“Eponine.”  
“What? It’s true. You should have seen him when he was younger, did you know he slept with his baby blanket 'til he was fifteen?” Gavroche blushed as Jess laughed.  
“Why are you here Eponine?”  
“Right. Sorry Jess, but I need to borrow your boyfriend for a couple minutes. There are some things we need to discuss.” Eponine said, looking over at Gavroche pointedly.  
“No.” Gavroche replied. “What ever you need to say, you can say in front of her.”  
Jess looked up at her boyfriend questionably.  
“Fine.” Eponine paused. “Dad hasn’t been home in a couple of days.”  
Gavroche shrugged, “So, it’s not the first time.”  
“Right, let me reiterate. Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”  
Gavroche tensed up. “Jess, would you excuse us? I need to talk to my sister in private.”


	2. Woman in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavroche travels with his sister to Jericho California to find there father. What they find instead is a ghost with a taste for the unfaithful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Miserables does not belong to me, neither does Supernatural.

Chapter 2: The Woman in White 

Gavroche followed Eponine out of the apartment and down the stairs.  
“You know you can’t break into my apartment in the middle of the night and expect me to go on the road with you.” Eponine continued walking down the stairs.  
“Dad’s missing and I just need you’re help to find him.”  
“Ep, he always goes missing on hunts and he is always fine.” Gavroche stopped glaring at Eponine.  
“Not for this long.” She said, “So you coming or not?”  
“I’m not.” Eponine placed her hands on her hips and stared up at her brother.  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m done hunting. For good.” Eponine rolled her eyes and continued walking.  
“Come on, it wasn’t easy. But it wasn’t that bad.” Gavroche followed his sister to the front door of the building.  
“When I told him I was afraid of the thing in my closet he gave me a forty-five.”  
“Well what was he supposed to do?”   
“I was nine. He was supposed to say not to be afraid of the dark.” Eponine looked at him incredulously.  
“Don’t be afraid of the dark. Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what’s out there.”  
“Ya I know.” Gavroche said running a hand through his hair. “But still the way we were raised after mom was killed and dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her. But after all these years he still hasn’t found the damn thing so he settles on killing anything he can find.”  
“And he’s saved a lot of people doing it.” Eponine said sincerely. Gavroche knew that his sister was right with that point but still.  
“Do you really think that this is what mom would have wanted for us?” Gavroche saw anger flair in his older sister’s eyes and the mention of their mother. Eponine angrily pushed open the door and stalked out into the night, Gavroche followed after her.  
“The weapon training, melting silver into bullets. Damn it Ep, we were raised as soldiers.” Eponine kept walking, without turning around.  
“So what are you going to do? Live some normal apple pie life, is that it?” She had stopped by her car. The black 67 Impala that the two had been raised in.  
“No, not normal, safe.”  
“And that’s why you ran away.” Eponine said with a smirk.  
“I was just going to collage. Dad’s the one who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. So that is what I’m doing.” Eponine was getting a little annoyed now.  
“Ya, well dad’s in real trouble right now I can feel it.” She looked at her brother with what Gavroche thought was desperation in her darks eyes. “I can’t do this alone.”  
“Yes you can.”  
“Well maybe I don’t want to.” Gavroche sighed feeling slightly defeated.  
“What was he hunting?” Eponine popped the trunk of the Impala open, then opened the false bottom exposing the hidden compartment where she kept the tools of the trade, guns, knives, salt. All sorts of different things used to combat the forces of the supernatural. Eponine propped the bottom open with a sawed of shot gun and started looking through the contents of the trunk.  
“So when dad left why didn’t you go with him?” Gavroche asked.  
“I was working my own case, a voodoo thing down in New Orleans.” Eponine replied.  
“Dad let you go on a hunt by yourself?” Eponine looked up at her brother.  
“I’m twenty-six dude.” She turned back to the trunk and found what she had been searching for.  
“Here we go.” She said pulling out a folder. “Dad was checking out a two lane black top just outside of Jericho California. About a month ago,” Eponine handed Gavroche a copy of a news report, “This guy went missing. They found his car but he was MIA.”  
“Maybe he was kidnapped.” Gavroche said skimming over the article.  
“Ya, well there was another one in April, December 04, 03, 98, 92, ten of them in the past twenty years. All men, same five mile stretch of road.” Eponine grabbed the paper from Gavroche’s hands and put it back in the folder. She put the folder in the trunk and pulled out a map.  
“It started happening more and more, so dad went to go check it out. That was about three weeks ago, I haven’t heard from him since. Which is bad enough.” Eponine grabbed a recorder, “Then I get this voice mail from him yesterday.” She pressed the play button. They could here their father’s voice through the static of the recording.  
“Eponine, something is starting to happen. I need to try and figure out what’s going on.” Gavroche leaned closer, trying to here what their father was saying. But is was very hard with the amount of static on the recording. The last thing he could hear was. “Be very careful. We’re all in danger.” Eponine stopped the recording and looked up at her brother.  
“There’s EVP on that.” Gavroche said. Eponine smiled.  
“Not bad Gavy, kind of like riding a bike, isn’t it?” Gavroche rolled his eyes. “So I cleaned it up and this is what I got.” Eponine pressed play again, for a moment there were some strange sounds then a women’s voice saying, “I can never go home.” Eponine stopped it again.  
“Never go home.” Gavroche said frowning. Eponine threw the recorder and map into the trunk and removed the shotgun keeping it open before closing it.  
“In two years, I’ve never bothered you or asked you for a thing.” She said leaning on the back of the car looking at her brother. Gavroche sighed and finally gave in.  
“Alright, I’ll go. I’ll help you find him.” Eponine nodded, “But I have to be back first thing Monday. Wait here.” Gavroche started walking back to the apartment.  
“What’s first thing Monday?” Gavroche stopped and turned around.  
“I have an interview.”  
“What, a job interview, skip it.” Eponine said.  
“No, a law school interview and it’s my entire future on a plate.”  
“Law school.” Eponine said with a smirk. Gavroche rolled his eyes.  
“So do we have a deal or not?” Eponine nodded.

Gavroche ran back up to the apartment and started packing a bag to take with him. He looked up as Jess entered the room.  
“You’re going?” She asked, Gavroche grabbed another shirt from the drawers. “Is everything alright?”  
“Ya, everything is fine. Dad’s probably up at the cabin with, Jim, Jack, and Jose with him. I’m just going to help bring him back. I’ll only be gone for a couple days.” Gavroche zipped up his bag.  
“Just be back by Monday.” Jess said.  
“Of course. I’ll see you then.” Gavroche quickly kissed Jess before walking out the bedroom door.  
“Can you at least tell me where you’re going.” The only reply Jess got was the sound of the front door being shut. Sighing, she went back to bed. Gavroche quickly made his way down the stairs to where his sister was waiting.

The next morning found the siblings at a gas station about twenty-five miles outside of Jericho. Gavroche sat in the front seat looking through Eponine’s cassette tapes, waiting for Eponine, who was getting breakfast and filling up the gas quickly.  
“Here you go.” Eponine tossed Gavroche a bag of chips. “Breakfast.” Gavroche rolled his eyes.  
“You and dad still running credit card scams?”  
“We just fill out the forms, it’s not our fault they send us the cards.”  
“And what name did you put on the form this time?” Gavroche asked.  
“Burt Aframian and his daughter Anita. Got two cards out of it. Eponine smiled and started the car, Gavroche kept looking through the music.  
“You really need to update your cassette tapes.”   
“Why?” Eponine asked frowning slightly.  
“Well for one thing they’re cassette tapes and seriously? Black Sabbath, Metallica. It’s not the age of mullet rock anymore.” Eponine reached over and grabbed a cassette at random from the box.  
“Family rule Gavy, driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole.” She slid the tape into the player and turned up the volume, Back in Black by AC/DC blared through the car causing Gavroche to grimace slightly.  
“Also can you please stop calling me Gavy. That was the socially awkward, short teenager. Not the collage student.” Eponine rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever you say.” She paused smirking, “Gavy.” Gavroche glared at his sister. 

Awhile later, when the pair were a couple miles outside of Jericho, they drove past a bridge surrounded by police cars and crime scene tape. Eponine pulled over to the side of the road.  
“Looks like there may have been another disappearance.” Gavroche said frowning, Eponine nodded, she leaned over Gavroche and opened the glove compartment in front of him and rummaged around in it before pulling something out. She flashed Gavroche the fake U.S. Marshals badge in her hand.  
“Let’s go check it out then.” Eponine turned off the engine and got out of the car, Gavroche followed his sisters’ lead, but with trepidation. Eponine walked confidently over to the police tape and flashed the badge, they let her through with a nod of acknowledgement. She walked over to where a deputy was talking to another officer.  
“Gentlemen,” Eponine held up the badge again, “Agent Hitchcock, and this is my partner Agent Stevens. Mind filling us in on what happened here?”  
“I didn’t know the marshals were involved in this.” The deputy said, Eponine just shrugged.  
“Victims car was found early this morning. Completely wiped clean.” He said, “Victim’s name was Troy Squire. A local boy.”  
“Did either of you know him personally?” Gavroche asked.  
“Yes.” The other officer said, “He was dating my daughter. She’s in town right now putting up posters. In a town like this everyone knows each other.”  
“And you have no idea who’s doing this? No leads or anything?” Both men shook their heads.  
“Wow, nice start officers.” Eponine said sarcastically. “This is what the third disappearance in less than a year.” Eponine winced as Gavroche slammed his foot down on hers. She glared at Gavroche, her foot throbbing in her boot.  
“Is there something I can help you two with?” Eponine and Gavroche quickly turned around, standing behind them was the sheriff and behind him were two FBI agents.  
“No, we’re done here.” Eponine said walking away. She nodded at the FBI agents.  
“Agent Mulder, Agent Scully.” Gavroche quickly followed after her. When they were far enough away Eponine turned around and wacked Gavroche upside the head.  
“Ow, what was that for?”  
“That was for my foot.”  
“So, you can’t talk to police officers like that.” Eponine rolled her eyes. “Whatever, lets go into town and find the victims’ girlfriend.”

After talking to Troy’s girlfriend, and being informed of a local legend about a women who was murdered on the centennial highway and how she now haunted the highway waiting to be picked up by unsuspecting drivers Eponine and Gavroche headed over to the public library. But when they searched for more information about the murder, they came up with absolutely nothing.  
“Violent spirits are usually born of violent deaths.” Gavroche said, “Maybe it wasn’t murder but suicide.” This time the computer pulled up one result.   
“Bingo.” Eponine said. Gavroche clicked on the article and started reading it.  
“Constance Welch twenty-four jumped off the centennial bridge after she found her two young children dead in the bath after leaving them alone for a few minutes. Her husband Joseph said that she couldn’t live with the fact that her children were dead.” Eponine leaned back in her chair.  
“Looks like we need to take a look at that bridge.” Gavroche nodded, closing the article.  
“We’ll go back tonight.”  
Several hours later Eponine and Gavroche found themselves on the bridge where Troy’s car had been found.  
“Doesn’t look like anything’s here.” Gavroche said shining his flashlight around.   
“Well if Constance is anywhere she’s most likely here. After all this is where she died.” Eponine said, “So does it feel good to be back on the job?”  
“No. And after this is over I’m going back to Stanford.” Gavroche peered over the railing of the bridge down at the black river below them.  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m done. And unlike you and Dad I’m not obsessed with finding the thing that killed Mom. Besides even if you do find it. Mom won’t be coming back, it’s pointless.” Eponine grabbed her brother and slammed him against the side of the bridge. Even at her size she had wicked strength.   
“Now, listen here. Don’t think that I know Mom can’t come back. But you can’t remember that night. I can, and if you could, you would want that thing dead too, as much as dad and I.” Eponine spat out angrily, but Gavroche was not paying her any attention. He was looking over to the side of the bridge, where a woman stood on the edge of the bridge.  
“Eponine.” Eponine looked over to where Gavroche was looking, just in time to see the woman fall of the bridge. The pair quickly ran over to where they had seen Constance jump, but when they looked over the railing, they could see nothing. Just then the Impala roared to life at the other end of the bridge.  
“Ep, who’s driving the car?” Gavroche asked staring at the car. Eponine reached into her pocket and pulled out the car keys. The car then started racing towards them.  
“Oh shit!” They took off running down the bridge, as the car swerved towards them, Gavroche jumped over the railing, grabbing it at the last second to keep from tumbling into the river. The car stopped at the end of the bridge. Gavroche pulled himself up over the railing. He looked around for Eponine, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
“Ep!” He called out.  
“Down here!” Gavroche turned around and looked over the bridge. Eponine was pulling herself up onto the riverbank.  
“You ok down there?” Gavroche said, trying really hard not to laugh at the sight of his sister covered head to toe in river mud. Eponine gave him a thumbs up.  
“Just peachy little bro.”

 

After the incident at the bridge Eponine and Gavroche drove back into Jericho to look for a motel to stay in, luckily there was only one in town. Eponine handed the man at the counter her credit card. The man looked at the card then back at Eponine.  
“Aframian. You guys having a reunion or something?”  
“What?”  
“A guy named Burt Aframian rented a room for a month.” He said. Eponine and Gavroche got the room number and spare key from the front desk. When they entered the room, they were greeted by the sight of walls covered in maps, pages from different lore books, and a ring of salt around the floor.  
“Dad was definitely here.” Gavroche said, stepping over the line of salt into the room.  
“Ya, but is he still here?” Eponine asked poking a burger on the bedside table that had a very questioning smell coming from it. Gavroche looked at all the legends and lore their father had posted on the walls. He stopped in front of one picture that had a red circle drawn around it.  
“Ep, I think dad figured out what Constance is.” Eponine walked over to her brother and took the picture off of the wall.  
“A women in white?” She asked.  
“It could fit.” Gavroche said. Eponine nodded. Women in white were ghosts of women who had found out that there husbands had been unfaithful to them and then, while suffering from temporary insanity they murder their own children and then kill themselves. They then haunt the places where they died and if they come across an unfaithful man they will kill him.   
“Right, I’m going to shower, then lets get some food and go talk to Constance’s husband.” Twenty minutes later Eponine left the room mud free, she had left her brother doing more research on Women in White while she got some grub. As she was walking through the parking lot when she glanced over to the front office and saw the deputy from the bridge, who was talking to the man from the front desk. The man pointed towards her. The deputy started walking towards Eponine and he did not look happy. Eponine swore under her breath and pulled out her phone and dialed Gavroche’s number. Gavroche answered on the first ring.  
“Hey what’s up.”  
“Gav, 9-0’s here clear out.”   
“What about you?”  
“They’ve kind of already spotted me. Listen go talk to Constance’s husband. I’ll see you later.” Eponine hung up her phone and shoved it in the pocket of her jacket before turning around to face the deputy who now stood before her. The man glared at her.  
“Fake credit cards, fake Marshal badges, is there anything about you that’s real?”  
Eponine smiled at him.  
“My boobs.” The deputy slammed Eponine against the hood of the cop car and fastened a pair of handcuffs onto her wrists. As he pulled her up out of the corner of her eye she saw Gavroche slip away from the motel.

Eponine sat in the Jericho police station handcuffed to a table. She looked up as the sheriff walked in.  
“Eponine.” Eponine sat up in her a littler, “That’s right we know your name.” the sheriff tossed something on the table.  
“Got it out of this, what ever it is.” It was Eponine’s father’s journal. The book where he kept information on hunts, different creature profiles, all sorts of things and it wasn’t with him. The sheriff opened it to a page with one message on it, Eponine 35-111. The sheriff pushed the book towards Eponine. She looked at it, keeping her face neutral.  
“That’s just my high school locker combo. I forgot it a lot so my dad wrote it down.”  
“Ya, sure. We searched the room at the motel and the contents of it now make you our number one suspect.”  
“Sure, cause when the first murders happened I was still playing with Barbies.” Eponine bit out sarcastically.  
“Then it was the older man who was here before you. He could have trained you to do it.” Before Eponine had a chance to respond the deputy who had arrested her came into the room.  
“We got a call, shots fired on Wood street.” The sheriff turned back to Eponine.  
“You need to use the restroom?”  
“No.”   
“Good.” The sheriff walked out of the room with the deputy. Eponine watched as all the police officers quickly left, soon the entire place was disserted. Eponine smiled and with her free hand took a paperclip off of her father’s journal with her free hand. Ten minutes later Eponine strode out of the police station with the journal in hand and the gun the cops had taken off of her tucked into the waistband of her jeans. She pulled out her phone and dialed Gavroche’s number.  
“Thanks Gav,” she said when her little brother picked up.  
“Thanks for what?”  
“That was you who called in the gunshots wasn’t it?”  
“Oh ya, that.” Gavroche said, “Listen I talked to Constance’s husband he was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in white.”  
“Did he tell you where her body was buried?” Eponine asked looking around for a car she could barrow.  
“She’s buried behind their old house. I’m on my way to salt and burn her now.” Gavroche replied, keeping his eyes on the road before him.  
“Great, I’ll meet you there.” Gavroche hung up and tossed his phone onto the seat next to him. Suddenly in the middle of the road stood the ghost of Constance. Gavroche slammed on the breaks. Then just as quickly as she had appeared she was gone.  
“Take me home.” Gavroche turned quickly, Constance was now sitting in the passenger seat, she was pale, staring at Gavroche with what could only be described as cold dead eyes. Gavroche took his hands off the wheel and foot off of the brake.  
“No.”  
“Take me home.” Constance said still staring at him. Although this time when she said it the Impala started on its’ own and started driving down the road. Meanwhile Eponine sped down the highway in the car she had stolen, she had tried calling Gavroche again but no one answered, that sent of the warning bells in her head. 

The Impala turned off of the main road and stopped in front of a decrepit house that looked like no one had been in it for over twenty years, which was actually true. The ghost of Constance gazed longingly at the house.  
“I can never go home.” She whispered. Gavroche stayed silent, hoping that Eponine would get here soon. Constance turned towards Gavroche, he tried to open the door of the car, but it refused to budge. He was trapped with the ghost. Constance reached out towards Gavroche,  
“Hold me, I’m so cold.” She said seductively.  
“No.” Gavroche replied, he felt goose bumps rise on his arms. “I’m not unfaithful. You can’t hurt me.” Constance’s face transformed into the decayed monster that she really was.  
“You will be.” Then she lunged at Gavroche, pinning him down to the seat. She placed a hand no his chest, right over his heart. Gavroche cried out in pain, it felt like she was reaching into him and actually ripping out his heart.  
“Hey bitch!” Constance looked up. Eponine was standing outside of the car, gun pointed directly at Constance, she pulled the trigger, sending an iron bullet through the window and into Constance causing her to disappear. Gavroche took a deep breath and sat up quickly.  
“I’m taking you home.” He said stepping on the gas. The Impala shot forward into Constance’s old house. Eponine ran as fast as she could into the house after the car. The Impala had stopped in the middle of the living room, Gavroche opened the door and staggered out, slightly disoriented.  
“Gavroche!” He turned quickly to see Eponine running into the room. “Where did Constance go?” As she said this, a table from the other side of the room flew across the room and into the siblings, pinning them against a wall. Constance appeared before them, but her attention wasn’t on them. It was on something on the floor. The ghost knelt down and picked up a picture from the floor, it was of Constance with her children. Water then started to run down the stairs and the sound of children giggling filled the house. Eponine and Gavroche tried to turn their heads to see where the noise was coming from. Standing at the top of the stairs were the ghosts of Constance’s two children. Constance stood sill gazing up at the children with fear in her eyes.  
“We missed you mommy.” They both said in perfect unison, they disappeared for a moment then reappeared at the bottom of the stairs in front of Constance.  
“We missed you mommy,” then they wrapped their arms around her waist. Constance let out a blood-curdling scream. Then the children dragged her through the floor. All that was left was a wet spot on the rug. The desk holding Eponine and Gavroche loosened and the pair slipped from behind it.  
“Well at least that is over.” Eponine said walking over to inspect the Impala. “Dude, if you broke my car I will kill you.” Gavroche rolled his eyes.  
“Thanks for being concerned about me sis.” Soon they got the car out of the house and were back on the road to Stanford. Eponine and shown Gavroche their father’s journal and he was in the process of looking through it.  
“So, dad left Jericho and he left the journal.”  
“Yep.” Eponine said keeping her eyes on the road.  
“Why would he do that?”  
“No, idea. All he left for me was that message.” Gavroche turned to the page with the numbers written on it.  
“These are coordinates.”  
“I know, and those will be my next stop.” Eponine paused, “Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”  
“I’m positive Ep. This was a one time thing.”  
“Well if you’re sure.”  
“I’m sure.” Gavroche said. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Eponine pulled up in front of Gavroche’s apartment at about 8:00 the next evening, Gavroche’s interview would be the next morning, and turned of the car.   
“Well it was good to see you.” She said.  
“It was kind of good to see you too.” Gavroche climbed out of the car and got his bag from the trunk and walked to the door. Gavroche entered the apartment and heard the shower running, he dropped his bag down next to the counter and entered the bedroom.  
“Jess, I’m home.” He called out, but no reply came. Sighing he closed his eyes and flopped down onto the bed. Gavroche just lay there for a moment. Then he felt something wet drip onto his forehead. He opened his eyes and froze. Jess was pinned to the ceiling a large gash across her stomach, then flames erupted around her, consuming her in a ball of fire.  
“Jess!” Gavroche screamed. But there was nothing he could do, it was like he was paralyzed. He felt someone grab his arm and came back to his senses. Eponine was there pulling him off the bed.  
“We have to get out of here.” She yelled.  
“No, Jess.”  
“She’s gone Gav.” With that Eponine pulled Gavroche to his feet and the pair took off running out of the blazing apartment. Later Eponine watched the firefighters and paramedics’ work, she turned and walked away when they brought the body bag down. Gavroche stood at the trunk of the Impala rummaging around in it. Eponine took her gun out and tossed it in the trunk. Gavroche turned to her slamming the trunk shut.  
“Let’s go. We’ve got work to do.” Eponine nodded and the pair got into the car and drove off down the street.


	3. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book, this is Dad’s single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here.” Eponine said, “He’s passed it onto us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, saving people hunting things, the family business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me neither does les Mis

Chapter 3, Wendigo 

Gavroche walked through the cemetery, stopping at a newly dug grave that was covered in flowers. He placed the lilies he had brought with him on the grave.  
“You always said roses were tacky so I hope that these are ok.” A tear ran down his cheek. “I’m so sorry Jess, this shouldn’t have happened.” Gavroche made to get up when a hand broke through the ground and suddenly grabbed him.  
Gavroche jolted awake and found himself not in a cemetery but in the front seat of the Impala. Eponine glanced over at him, frowning.   
“You ok?” Gavroche nodded rubbing his face.  
“Ya, I’m fine, bad dream. How long was I asleep?”  
“About half an hour.” Gavroche picked up the map from the floor of the impala, trying to take his mind off the dream he had. “So I looked up the coordinates Dad left us and it’s in the middle of nowhere, a place called Blackwater Ridge in Colorado. Gavroche sighed an put down the map.  
“I still think we should have stayed in Stanford.”  
“We dug around there for a week and found nothing. It was time to move on.”  
“I know but still…”  
“Gavroche.” Eponine said cutting him off. “It’s time to move on.” 

The siblings pulled into Lost Creek, Colorado. The first thing they did was go over to the Lost Creek ranger station to learn more about the area.  
“So apparently Black Water Ridge is pretty remote.” Gavroche said, studying the 3D model in the station. “It’s cut off by canyons, dense forest, and there are also lots of abandoned silver and gold mines all around the place.” Eponine was not really paying attention to what her brother was saying, instead she was looking at several photographs on the walls.  
“Dude, check out the size of this freaken bear.” Gavroche glanced at the picture, it was indeed a very big bear. He sighed,  
“There are also a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It’s not a nature hike that’s for sure.”  
“You two planning on going up to Black Water ridge by any chance.” Eponine and Gavroche turned around to find a ranger standing behind them.  
“No sir, we’re environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.”   
“Recycle man.” Eponine put in, doing a little fist pump.  
“Bull.” The ranger said. Eponine and Gavroche looked at each other. “You’re friends with that Haley girl right?”  
“Yes.” Eponine replied, “Yes we are, ranger Wilkinson.” Eponine said reading the name tag on the ranger, the man sighed.  
“Then I’ll tell you what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying that he wouldn’t be back from Black Water ridge till the twenty-fourth. So it’s not exactly a missing persons now is it? Tell her to quit worrying. I’m sure that her brother is fine.”  
“We will.” Eponine said, “Haley’s quite the spit-fire isn’t she?”   
“That is putting it mildly.”  
“Actually you know what would help, if I could show her a copy of the permit, you know, so she could see her brother’s return date.” Five minutes later Eponine and Gavroche left the station with a copy of the permit in hand.  
“Why are you even bothering with that? Dad left us the coordinates why don’t we just head up there now.”  
“Maybe we should find out what we’re walking into before we actually walk into it.”  
“What?”  
Eponine leaned her arm on the roof of the car.  
“And since when are you shoot first ask questions later?”  
“Since now.” Gavroche said gravely. Eponine rolled her eyes and got into the car.

Eponine and Gavroche drove over to the address listed on the back country permit. When they knocked on the door a women about Eponine’s age answered it. Eponine smiled.  
“You must be Haley Collins. I’m Eponine and this is Gavroche, we’re rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, he wanted us to ask you a couple of questions about your brother Tommy.”   
“Let me see some ID.” Haley said. Eponine reached into her back pocket and pulled out a fake ranger ID and handed it to Haley. Haley studied it for a moment.  
“Come on in.” Eponine and Gavroche followed Haley into the house.  
“So if Tommy isn’t due back for awhile, how do you know something is wrong?” Gavroche asked.   
“He checks in everyday by cell.” Haley said placing a plate of food in front of her younger brother, “He emails photos, stupid little videos. We haven’t heard anything for three days now.”  
“Maybe he can’t get cell reception.”  
“He’s got a satellite phone too.”  
“Could it be that he’s just having to much fun and forgot to check in?” Eponine asked.  
“He wouldn’t do that.” The younger brother said suddenly, casting a glare in Eponine’s direction.  
“Our parents are gone, it’s just my brothers and me.” Haley said solemnly. “We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.”  
“Could I see the pictures he sent you?” Gavroche asked, Haley nodded. The pair followed Haley to a desktop computer and waited while she pulled up the photos her brother had sent her.  
“That’s Tommy.” She pointed to the smiling man on the screen. Next she pulled up a video.  
“Hey Haley, day six and we’re still out by Black Water ridge. We’re fine, keeping safe so don’t worry kay? Talk to you tomorrow.” The video ended, Gavroche frowned at it, he could have sworn that he had seen something in the background.  
“Well.” Eponine said, “We’ll find your brother, we’re heading out first thing.”  
“Then maybe I’ll see you there. Look I can’t sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I’m heading out in the morning and I’m going to find Tommy my self.”  
“I think I know how you feel.” Eponine said, thinking about Gavroche and how she had always sworn to protect him, her respect for Haley grew immensely. Gavroche who had still been studying the pictures looked up at Haley.  
“Would you mind forwarding these to me?”  
“Sure.”   
Gavroche and Eponine left Haley’s house soon after that and headed for a bar.  
“So, Black Water ridge doesn’t get a lot of traffic.” Gavroche said removing a folder filled with research from his bag, “campers mostly, but still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there and they were never found.”  
“Anything before that?”  
“Ya, in 1982 eight people vanished, authorities said it was a Grizzly attack.” Gavroche handed Eponine the news articles he had found. “and again in 1959, and again before that in 1936.” Gavroche pulled out his laptop and opened it. “Every twenty three years, just like clock work. Now watch this, I downloaded that Tommy guy’s video to my lap top, check this out.” Gavroche clicked the video, slowing it down, in the back ground behind Tommy they could see a distinct shadow move across the tent.  
“Play it again.” Eponine leaned closer to the screen.  
“That’s three frames, it’s a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.” Eponine punched Gavroche lightly in the arm.  
“Told you something weird was going on.” Gavroche closed the laptop.  
“I’ve got one more thing. In fifty-nine, one camper survived the supposed Grizzly attack. Just a kid, he barely crawled out of the woods alive.”  
“Got a name?” Gavroche smiled.  
Eponine and Gavroche went and paid a visit to the attack survivor. Once again playing the part of rangers. Mr. Shaw told them how the thing had broken into his parents cabin, using the door and how it had dragged his parents out into the night. He had no idea why it left him alive. Gavroche and Eponine returned to the motel they were staying at.  
“So, it can’t be a spirit or a demon. They wouldn’t bother with the door.”  
“That means we’re defiantly dealing with something corporeal.” Gavroche said.  
“Corporeal? Excuse me professor.” Eponine smirked.  
“Shut up. So what do you think we’re dealing with?” Eponine shrugged.  
“Claws, the speed that it moves. Could be a skin-walker or a black dog. I do know that it’s a creature and it’s corporeal. That means we can kill it.” Eponine and Gavroche went to the Impala and opened the trunk compartment. Eponine started filling a duffle with guns, knives, steaks, anything they could possibly use to kill the thing out there.  
“We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.” Gavroche said handing things to Eponine to put in the bag.  
“Well, what are we going to tell her? She can’t go into the woods because of a big scary monster.”  
“Yes.” Eponine looked over at Gavroche.  
“Her brother is missing Gav, she won’t just sit this out. No we go with her and protect her, while keeping our eyes peeled for our fuzzy animal friend.”  
“So finding dad isn’t enough.” Gavroche slammed the compartment and trunk shut.  
“Now we’ve got to babysit too?” Eponine stared at her brother.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” She threw the bag at Gavroche and walked back to the motel silently.

Early the next morning, Haley, her younger brother, and the tracker she had hired were getting ready to hit the trail.  
“Haley, I’ll tell you again I don’t think Ben should come.   
“Roy…”  
“Look you’re paying me good money to keep everybody safe and I think he’s safest at home.” Haley and Roy looked up at the sound of an engine and saw the Impala pulling in next to them. Eponine and Gavroche got out.  
“You guys got room for two more?”  
“Wait, you want to come with us?” Haley asked?  
“Who are they?”  
“Apparently all the park service could round up for the search and rescue.” Haley said angrily.  
“You’re rangers?” Roy asked incredulously.  
“That’s right.”  
“And you’re hiking out in combat boots and jeans?”  
“Trust me I am not meant to wear shorts.” Eponine replied.  
“You think this is funny? It’s dangerous back country out there, her brother could be hurt.” Eponine glanced over at Gavroche before turning back to Roy.  
“Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help find Tommy, that’s all.” Soon the group set out for Blackwater ridge, the farther they traveled through the forest the denser it got. Soon they couldn’t even see the sky through the trees. Roy was in the lead followed by Eponine, then Haley, Gavroche and Ben took up the rear.  
“So Roy, you said you did a little hunting.” Eponine said breaking the silence.  
“More than a little.” Roy replied  
“What kind of furry critters do you hunt?”  
“Mostly buck, sometimes bear.” Roy gazed around the forest not really paying attention to Eponine.  
“Tell me, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back.” Eponine moved in front of Roy, only to have him grab the back of her jacket and yank her back. Everyone stopped  
“Whatcha doing Roy.” Eponine asked tensely. Roy didn’t reply he reached down and grabbed a long stick from the ground and brought it down where Eponine had been about to step. The hidden bear trap snapped shut, breaking the stick. Roy looked up and smirked at Eponine,  
“You should watch where you’re stepping. Danger.” Eponine nodded and glanced at the others,  
“Bear trap,” She said with a grin.   
Haley walked up to Eponine, a while later,  
“You didn’t back any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffle bag, you’re not rangers, so who the hell are you?” She asked angrily. Eponine turned around to face her, she glanced at Gavroche who nodded and kept walking, then back at Haley.  
“Gavroche is my brother and we’re looking for our father. He might be here, I don’t know. I just figured that you and me, we’re in the same boat.” Eponine said sincerely.   
“Why not just tell us that from the start?”  
“I’m telling you now. So are we ok?”  
“Ya, we’re ok.”  
“And what do you mean I didn’t pack provisions?” Eponine asked pulling out a large rolled up bag of M&M from her pocket and offered it to Haley, she rolled her eyes and grabbed a hand full. 

After another two hours of walking the group made it to their destination.  
“This is it.” Roy said, “Blackwater Ridge.”  
“What coordinates are we at?” Gavroche asked. Roy pulled out his GPS.  
“Thirty-five minus one-eleven.” Eponine walked up to Gavroche and looked around.  
“You hear that?”  
“Ya, not even crickets.” Eponine set her jaw, and nodded. Something was not right with this place.  
“I’m gonna take a look around.” Roy said stowing the GPS in his pocket.  
“You shouldn’t go by yourself.”   
“Sweet. But no bother.” With that Roy walked back into the forest. Eponine turned to the rest of the group.  
“Alright, everyone stays together. Let’s go,” With that Eponine followed Roy into the forest. Soon they came to a small clearing.  
“Haley, over here!” Roy yelled. Everyone ran towards Roy, stopping suddenly at what they saw.  
“Oh my god.” Haley said. Roy had found the campsite, or what was left of it. Everything was in ruins all the gear lay broken on the ground, the tent was in shreds and there were blood stains on it.  
“Looks like a Grizzly.” Roy said solemnly. Eponine walked through the site taking everything in, trying to figure out what could have done something like this. Haley threw off her pack,  
“Tommy,” she looked around, “Tommy!” She yelled louder. “TOMMY!” Gavroche ran over to her.  
“Shh,”  
“Why?”  
“Something might still be out there.” Gavroche said looking at the forest.  
“Gavroche!” Eponine yelled from beyond the campsite. Gavroche followed the sound of her voice and found her kneeling on the ground, looking at something. Eponine glanced up at him then back to the ground.  
“The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish, it’s weird.” Eponine stood up, “I’ll tell you what though, this was not a Skin-walker or Black dog.” She turned and walked back to the campsite Gavroche stared at the tracks for a second before turning and following his sister. Back at the site Haley found her brothers’ phone, it was all smashed up and covered in blood, a tear ran down her cheek.  
“He could still be alive.” Eponine said trying to comfort the woman. Haley looked at Eponine, her eyes full of doubt.   
“HELP!” A man yelled from the forest, everyone turned quickly at the cry. Roy took off into the forest his rifle ready to shoot, Eponine pulled out her gun, cocking it and going after Roy. Gavroche, Haley, and Ben were right behind her.  
“HELP!” The man screamed again. Everyone ran through the forest, the man kept yelling. They all came to a stop. Everything was quiet again.  
“It seemed like it was coming from over here, didn’t it?” Gavroche looked around, something was not right.  
“Everyone back to camp!” He said suddenly, everyone raced back to the camp.  
“Our packs! They’re gone.” Everyone’s pack was nowhere in sight.  
“So much for my GPS and satellite phone.” Roy kneeled on the ground looking for tracks.  
“What the hell is going on?” Haley asked angrily.  
“It’s smart, it wants to cut us off so we can’t call for help.” Gavroche said gravely  
“You mean someone, some nut-job out there just stole all our gear.” Roy looked around. Gavroche walked over to Eponine.  
“I need to speak with you. In private.” Eponine and Gavroche walked into the woods a little ways, stopping when they were sure that the rest of the group wouldn’t be able to hear them.  
“Let me see Dad’s journal.” Eponine pulled out their father’s journal from her coat and handed it to Gavroche. He flipped through the pages, stopping when he found what he was looking for.   
“Alright, check that out.” He handed the journal back to Eponine. She took the journal from her brother and looked at the page.  
“Oh, come on.” She said incredulously. “Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. I’ve never heard of one this far west.”  
“Think about it Ep, The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.”  
“Great.” Eponine said sarcastically, “then this is useless.” She held up her gun.  
“We’ve got to get these people to safety.” Gavroche started walking back to the camp. Eponine tucked the journal back into her coat and followed her brother.

“Alright listen up. It’s time to go, things have gotten more complicated.”  
“What?”  
“Kid, don’t worry about it. What ever is out there I think I can handle it.”  
“It’s not me that I’m worried about.” Gavroche turned to Roy, “If you shoot this thing, it’s just going to make it mad. We have to leave. Now”  
“One you’re talking nonsense. Two you’re in no position to be giving anyone orders.” Roy said angrily.  
“Relax.” Eponine said, Roy looked over at her.   
“We should have never let you out here in the first place. We’re trying to protect you.”  
“You, protect me.” Roy stalked over to Gavroche, “I was hunting these woods when your mommies were still kissing you good night.”  
“Ya, well it’s a damn near perfect hunter. It’s smarter than you and it will hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid ass out of these woods.” Roy laughed.  
“You know you’re crazy right?”  
“Ya, you ever hunt a Wen…” Eponine got in between the two men pushing Gavroche away from Roy.  
“Chill out.” She glared at her brother who just rolled his eyes. Haley stood next to Eponine.  
“Stop it, everybody just stop.” She looked around at everyone. “Look, Tommy may still be alive and I’m not leaving here without him.” Eponine looked back at Gavroche then at Haley.  
“It’s getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We’ll never beat it, not in the dark. We’ve got to settle in and protect ourselves.”  
“How?” Haley asked. Eponine turned around,  
“Leave that to us.” She said looking at her brother. Night fell and the group settled in, they built a fire and Eponine and Gavroche drew protective symbols around the site that would keep the Wendigo out. Haley glanced over at the symbols drawn in the dirt.  
“One more time, these are…”  
“Anasazi symbols, it’s for protection. The Wendigo can’t cross over them.” Eponine drew another symbol in the dirt. Roy laughed.  
“Who’s the skeptic Roy?” Eponine stood up and stared at him before walking over to where Gavroche was sitting and sat down next to him.  
“You want to tell me what’s going on in that freaky head of yours?”  
“Eponine…”  
“No you are not fine. You are like a powder keg, it’s not like you. I’m the belligerent one remember?” Gavroche was quite for a minute.  
“Dad’s not here.” He was silent again, Eponine waited for him to continue. “I mean that much we know for sure. He would have left us a message, a sign, but…”  
“Ya, you’re probably right. To tell you the truth I don’t think Dad’s ever been here.” Gavroche looked over at Eponine.  
“Then lets get out of here, get these people back to town and hit the road, go find dad. I mean why are we still here?” Eponine sighed and moved to sit across from Gavroche, she pulled out the journal and held it out.  
“This is why. This book, this is Dad’s single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here.” Eponine said, “He’s passed it onto us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, saving people hunting things, the family business.” Gavroche ran his hands through his hair.  
“That makes no sense, why doesn’t he just call? Why doesn’t he just tell us what he wants, where he is?” Eponine looked at the journal in her hands,  
“I don’t know. But the way I see it, Dad’s given us a job to do and I intend to do it.”  
“Eponine, no. I’ve got to find dad, I’ve got to find Jess’s killer. It’s the only thing I can think about.” Eponine looked at her brother, unshed tears shown in his eyes.  
“We will find him, I promise. Listen to me, you’ve got to prepare yourself. This could take awhile and all that anger, you can’t keep it buried over the long hall or it will kill you. You’ve got to have patience.” Gavroche shook his head, Eponine always seemed to know how to handle these sorts of things a million times better than he did.  
“How do you do this? How does Dad do it?”  
“For one, them.” Eponine looked over at the campsite, where Haley sat with Ben. “I figure our family is so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes it all a bit more bearable. I’ll tell you what else helps, killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.” Eponine grinned a little.  
“HELP ME!” The cry came from the darkened woods. Eponine and Gavroche shot up, “PLEASE.” Roy cocked his gun while Gavroche scanned the woods with a flashlight he had found in the tent.  
“HELP.” Ben stepped closer to his sister.  
“It’s trying to draw us out. Everyone stay calm, stay cool.”  
“Inside the magic circle?” Eponine cast a glare over at Roy.   
“HELP! HELP ME!” A roar cut of the scream. Roy pointed the rifle in the direction it had come from.  
“That sounded like a Grizzly.” Ben grabbed his sister’s arm,  
“It’s ok, you’ll be alright, I promise.” She said, trying to comfort the scared boy. There was another roar that sounded much closer.  
“It’s here.” Haley pulled her brother closer to the fire, the Wendigo circled the camp, they couldn’t see it, only when it moved a bush or tree. Roy took a chance and shot where he thought the thing was, it let out another roar as the bullet hit it. It moved again, Roy fired two more shots, hitting it again.  
“I hit it!” He yelled running off into the forest after the monster.  
“Roy no!” Eponine yelled but the hunter was already gone. She looked at the others, “Don’t move.” Then Eponine and Gavroche took off after Roy.  
“It’s over here, in the tree.” Roy yelled. Two arms shot down, grabbing Roy’s head, and twisting it sharply to the side, snapping his neck and then pulled him up into the tree.  
“Roy!” Eponine yelled as she and Gavroche got to where the man had been. They looked around, but there was nothing there. Gavroche and Eponine returned to the campsite alone, no one slept that night, fearing that the Wendigo would come and drag them into the woods next.

Morning came to find Gavroche leaning against a tree stump, their father’s journal in his lap. He played with the rosary that hung out of it contemplating what Eponine had told him the night before, maybe she was right and their father did want them to carry on in his foot steps.  
“I don’t.” Haley paused looking down at the ground, Eponine had just finished telling her and Ben about what was really out there in the world. “These types of things aren’t supposed to be real.” Eponine examined some claw marks left in a trees, she turned back to Haley.  
“I wish I could tell you different.”  
“How do we know it’s not out there watching us?”  
“We don’t. We’re safe for now though.”  
“How do you know about all of this stuff.”  
“It kind of runs in the family.” Gavroche walked back over to the group.  
“Hey, so we’ve got half a chance in the daylight, and I for one want to kill this evil on of a bitch.” Eponine looked over at her brother a hint of a smile on her face.  
“Ah hell, you know I’m in.” Gavroche opened up the journal to the page about Wendigos and showed it to Haley and Ben.  
“Wendigo is a Cree Indian word, it means the evil that devours.”   
“They’re hundreds of years old each one was once a man.” Eponine put in, “Sometimes an Indian, sometimes a frontiersman, or a miner, or a hunter.”  
“How does a man turn into one of those things?”  
“It’s always the same, there’s some harsh winter, guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help, becomes a cannibal. Eating other members of his tribe or party to survive.”  
“Like the Donner Party.” Ben said, Eponine nodded.  
“Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives you supernatural powers and certain abilities, speed, strength, immortality.”  
“You eat enough of it over the years, you become this less than human thing. You’re always hungry.”  
“So if that’s true how can Tommy still be alive?” Eponine looked at Gavroche.  
“You’re not going to like it.”  
“Tell me.”  
“More than anything the Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food, it hibernates for years, when it’s awake it keeps its’ victims alive, stores them so it can feed whenever it wants.” Haley glanced at Ben. “If your brother’s alive its going to be keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We’ve got to track it back there.”  
“Then how do we stop it?”  
“Well, guns are useless. So are knives basically we’ve got to torch the fucker.” Eponine held up a bottle of kerosene, a beer bottle, and a rag. Everyone walked through the forest silently looking around for any signs of the Wendigo.  
“Eponine.” Eponine walked over to Gavroche, who was gazing up a tree.  
“What is it?” She looked up, on all of the surrounding trees, there were huge and bloody claw marks.  
“You know, I was thinking that those claw marks are so clear and distinct. That they were almost too easy to follow.” Eponine was silent, Gavroche was right they had been way to easy to follow. Just on cue a roar sounded through the forest. Out of the corner of her eye Eponine saw a shape run through the trees. Haley felt something drip onto her shoulder, she looked up and screamed. She jumped out of the way just as Roy’s body came plummeting down to the earth, it landed with a thud. Gavroche helped Haley up,  
“You ok?” She shook her head.  
“Neck’s broken.” Eponine said standing up after quickly examining Roy’s corpse. Another growl came, it was closing in on them.  
“Run!” Eponine yelled. Everyone took off running through the forest at full speed. Gavroche saw Ben trip and fall on a tree rout and stopped to help him up, They took off running after Haley and Eponine who had gotten ahead of them. The Wendigo was suddenly right in front of the two women, Haley let out a scream. Gavroche and Ben heard it and ran even faster towards their sisters.  
“Haley!” Ben called out when they got to where the women had been. Gavroche stopped and bent down, he picked up a shard of broken glass from the Molotov cocktail Eponine had made. He looked around,  
“EPONINE!” He cried out. But they were gone. Gavroche and Ben walked through the forest looking for Haley and Eponine, but with absolutely no luck.  
“It keeps it’s victims alive, why did it kill Roy?” Ben asked as the pair kept walking.  
“Honestly, because Roy shot at it and pissed it off.” Ben stopped and picked something of the ground, he smiled.  
“They went this way.” He handed Gavroche the M&M he had found. Gavroche smiled too,  
“It’s better than bread crumbs.” The two of them started to follow the M&M trail that Eponine had left them. The trail led them to an abandoned mine, before stopping Gavroche looked over at Ben then back at the entrance before slipping into the mine. Ben hesitated for a minute then followed Gavroche. Gavroche and Ben walked through the dark mine, the only light coming from Gavroche’s flashlight. They stopped when they heard a growl and foot steps coming their way. Gavroche turned the light off and pulled Ben to the side of the mine. They watched trying to keep as silent as possible as the Wendigo walked out of another tunnel towards the entrance of the mine. It was big, and skinny almost skeletal, with large hands and claws that could only be described as wicked. Ben let out a whimper, Gavroche pulled him close and covered Ben’s mouth with his hand. Gavroche glanced back to where it had been. But the Wendigo had gone. The pair quickly went down the tunnel that the monster had emerged from. The only sound they heard was their footsteps and water dripping from the ceiling. Suddenly both of them heard a creaking sound. Both of them stopped and looked at each other then down at the old wooden floor they were standing on. At that moment it gave way and sent both of them falling into darkness. They landed with a thud on the hard ground. Ben looked up at what was in front , he jumped back with a yelp. There, staring strait at him was a human skull.  
“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok.” Gavroche said to the terrified boy. Gavroche looked around, they were in some sort of chamber and on the other side of that chamber, strung up by their wrists were Eponine and Haley. Ben and Gavroche ran over to them.  
“Eponine.” Gavroche said trying to wake his sister, Ben tried to do the same thing to Haley. Eponine groaned and opened her eyes.  
“You ok?” He asked. Eponine nodded,  
“Ya.” Haley was waking up now too. Gavroche got Eponine down, while Ben got Haley. They helped the pair sit down against the side of the cavern.  
“You sure you’re all right.?”  
“Ya, where is it?”  
“It’s gone.” Meanwhile Haley looked up from undoing the restraints on her wrists and gasped. Tommy hung on the other side of the cave hidden in shadows. She got up with Ben’s help and dashed over to him.  
“Tommy,” she touched Tommy’s cheek gently. His eyes shot open causing Haley to jump back. She turned to Gavroche.  
“Get him down.” Gavroche cut Tommy’s binds and helped him down with Haley. Eponine looked over and saw a box sitting in the pile of bones. She reached into it and pulled out what was in it with a smile. She stood up,  
“Check it out. Flare guns.”  
“Thoughs will work.” Gavroche said from where he was sitting. Eponine flipped the guns around in her hand, still smiling. Gavroche and Eponine walked in front of Haley and Ben, Tommy supported between them. They stopped at the sound of a growl, Eponine and Gavroche pointing the flare guns in the direction it had come from.  
“Looks like someone’s home for supper.”  
“We’ll never out run it.” Eponine looked back at Haley. Eponine turned to Gavroche,  
“You thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“I think so.” Eponine turned to the siblings.  
“Alright, stay with Gavroche, he’s going to get you out of here.”  
“What are you going to do?” Eponine smiled at Haley. Before taking off yelling,  
“Chow time you freaky bastard. Come and get it, ya that’s right bring it on baby!”  
“Come on,” Gavroche said, “Hurry.”  
Eponine ran down the tunnel,   
“Hey, you want some white meat bitch? I’m right hear!” Eponine looked around still no sign of the Wendigo. She kept going down the tunnel. In the meantime Gavroche, Ben, Tommy, and Haley had almost made it out of the mine when once again they heard growling, the Wendigo had not taken Eponine’s bait. It was to smart for that.  
“Get out of here.” Gavroche said tuning to the siblings.  
“Gavroche, no.” Haley said fearfully.  
“GO.” They took off, towards the entrance, leaving Gavroche on his own. He got up against the wall.  
“Come on,” he whispered, “come on.” He heard some rocks shift behind him and turned quickly. The Wendigo let out a roar and lunged at Gavroche. Gavroche shot a flare at the thing but missed. Then it was gone. Gavroche took off running in the direction of the entrance. He soon caught up with the three siblings.  
“Hurry!” They took off running as fast as they could with Tommy between them. The Wendigo was gaining quickly. They came up to a dead end, they were cornered. Gavroche got in front of them.  
“Keep behind me.” He said. The Wendigo stalked towards them, hunger in its soulless eyes, it let out a roar.  
“HEY!” It turned to see Eponine standing behind it. Before it had time to do anything Eponine fired the flare gun. It hit the Wendigo strait in the chest, causing the monster to go up in flames, it let out one last roar before falling to the ground dead. Eponine looked up at everyone.  
“Not bad, hu?” Everyone just looked at her incredulously.

After leaving the cave, the group made their way back down to Lost Creek. They arrived just after sun down, with the story of a giant Grizzly attacking them. Gavroche and Ben told the rangers the story of how it had circled the campsite and attacked them. While Eponine stood with Haley off to the side.  
“I have no idea how to thank you guys for what you did, if not for you, we’d all be dead.”  
“It was nothing, we do this on a regular basis.” A paramedic came up to Haley.  
“You riding with your brother.” She asked,  
“Ya, just sec.” Ben walked over to his sister with Gavroche, “Lets go.” She said.  
“Thanks again.” Haley glanced at Gavroche and Eponine. “I hope you find your father.” With that she and Ben walked over to the ambulance and got in with Tommy, who weakly waved at Eponine and Gavroche before the doors were shut and it drove away.   
Eponine and Gavroche leaned against the hood of the Impala, watching the ambulance drive off.  
“Man I hate camping.” Eponine said after a minute.  
“Me too.” Gavroche replied.  
“Gavroche, you know we’re going to find Dad right?”  
“Ya, I know. But in the meantime,” he looked over at Eponine with a grin, “I’m driving.” Eponine frowned at the keys in her hand, not really wanting to give them up, sighing she tossed them to Gavroche, who caught them smiling. The pair got into the Impala. Gavroche revved the engine and the car took off, the siblings left Lost Creek behind and hit the road, ready for their next adventure.


	4. Phantom Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So every religion in every culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession.” Gavroche leaned back in his chair, “Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.”  
> “Yes, but none of them describe anything like this.” Eponine slammed the book closed.  
> “That’s not exactly true, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, natural and man made. One can cause earthquakes, another causes disease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither Les Mis or Supernatural belong to me.

Chapter 3. Phantom Traveler. 

Eponine lay asleep in the motel room she and Gavroche had rented for the night, the door of the motel opened quietly. But not quietly enough, her eyes shot open and she reached under her pillow remaining as still as possible.   
“Morning sunshine.” It was just Gavroche. Eponine moaned and sat up.  
“What time is it?”  
“About 5:45.” Gavroche said setting down the two cups of coffee and box of doughnuts he had bought .  
“In the morning?”  
“Yep.” Eponine let out another moan.  
“Did you get any sleep last night?” She asked.  
“Course I did.” Eponine glared at her brother.  
“Liar. I was up at three and you were watching the George Forman infomercial.”  
“It was riveting.” Gavroche replied sarcastically.   
“When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?” Gavroche shrugged.  
“A little while. It’s not that big of a deal.” Eponine stopped pulling out a fresh pair of jeans from her bag and stared at her brother.  
“Yes, it is a big deal.” Gavroche rolled his eyes.  
“Listen I appreciate your concern…”  
“Oh, I’m not concerned about you. It’s your job to keep my ass alive. So I need you sharp. What is it, you still having nightmares about Jess?” Gavroche sighed and went to sit on the bed across from Eponine’s and handed her one of the coffees, which she accepted gratefully.   
“Yes, but it’s not just her. I forgot how much this line of work gets to you.”  
“So? You’ve just got to learn not to bring it home.”  
“You mean none of this stuff keeps you up at night?” Eponine shook her head, taking a sip of coffee.  
“You mean that you are never ever afraid?” Eponine shrugged.  
“No not really.” Gavroche smirked and reached over to Eponine’s pillow and pulled out the large knife that was hidden underneath it and held it up. Eponine grabbed the knife from Gavroche and tossed it onto the bed.  
“That is not fear, that is precaution.”  
“Right.”  
“I’m serious, I’m a beautiful young women. I need to protect myself.” Gavroche rolled his eyes and pulled out a doughnut.  
“Whatever floats your boat.” Eponine was about to grab a doughnut herself when her phone started ringing. Eponine picked it up and looked at the number, it wasn’t one she recognized. She flipped the phone open.  
“Hello?”  
“Eponine, hi. It’s Jerry Panowski.” Eponine frowned. “You and your dad helped me out a few years back.” Eponine suddenly remembered the name.  
“Oh ya, that Poltergeist up in Mansfield, Pennsylvania. It’s not back is it?”  
“Thank god no.” Jerry sounded tired. “But it’s something else and I think it could be a whole lot worse.” He said gravely.  
“What is it?”  
“Could we possibly talk in person?”  
“Ya, I’ll be there soon.” Jerry gave Eponine the address of where he wanted to meet and the siblings hit the road. 

Several hours later the siblings were walking with Jerry to his office. He worked for an airline company.  
“I ought to be doing you two a favor not the other way around.” Jerry turned to Gavroche. “Eponine and your dad really helped me out.”  
“Ya, she told me what happened, Poltergeist right?”  
“Damn right it was a Poltergeist. It nearly tore our whole house apart. If it wasn’t for you, my family and I wouldn’t be alive.” He cast a grateful smile at Eponine.  
“So your dad said that you were of at college, right?” He asked Gavroche.  
“Yes, but I’m taking some time off.”  
“He sounded really proud of you. Talked about you all the time.” Gavroche frowned.  
“He did?”  
“He did, I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn’t. How’s he doing anyway?” Eponine and Gavroche exchanged a quick glance.  
“He’s… wrapped up in a job right now.” Eponine said quickly.  
“Well, we’re missing the old man, so we get Gavroche. Seems like a pretty fair trade.” Eponine chuckled.  
“Not by a long shot.”   
“So I got something I need you guys to hear.” Jerry pulled out a CD and placed it in his computer. “When I heard it. It sounded like something up your alley. Usually I wouldn’t have access to this. It’s the cockpit recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of our planes.” Jerry pressed play. Gavroche and Eponine could make out the pilot calling Mayday over the heavy static. Then the static and voice cut out and was replaced by an animal like roar and ended. Eponine and Gavroche looked at each other.  
“The plane took off from here and crashed about two-hundred miles south. They’re calling it a mechanical failure, the cabin depressurized somehow and no one knows why. There were over one hundred people on board and seven got out alive. The pilot was one of them, his name is Chuck Lambert and he’s a good friend of mine. Chuck is pretty broken up about what happened, he thinks that it was somehow his fault.”  
“You don’t think it was.” Gavroche said.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Jerry we’re going to need a passenger manifest and the list of survivors.”  
“We’ll also need to see the plane wreckage.” Eponine put in.  
“First two are no problem. But the wreckage, the NTSB has it locked down in some evidence warehouse and I don’t have that kind of clearance.” Eponine nodded.  
“No problem.” 

Three hours later Gavroche found himself outside of a copy store waiting for his sister. When Eponine finally came out she walked over to Gavroche pulling two items from her jacket.  
“What took you so long?” Gavroche asked, slightly irritated. Eponine held up the freshly made Homeland Security badges she had just made.  
“You can’t rush perfection Gavy.” Gavroche took the badge with his picture on it.  
“Homeland security? This is pretty illegal, even fore us.”  
“Well, it’s something new. Something that people haven’t seen a thousand times. The pair got into the Impala and Gavroche pulled out his laptop. While Eponine had been making their badges, Gavroche had been looking at the information that Jerry had given them.  
“So what ya got so far?”  
“There is defiantly EVP on the recording, listen.” Gavroche slowed down the recording and played it. Eponine listened closely.  
“No survivors.” Gavroche stopped the recording.  
“No survivors? What the hell was that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.”  
“You got me.”  
“So what are you thinking, haunted flight?” Gavroche shrugged.  
“Maybe, there’s been a long history of spirits and death omens on planes, ships. Phantom travelers, or remember flight 401?” Eponine nodded, what hunter didn’t know about flight 401.  
“Flight crashed, the airline salvaged some of the parts and put them in other planes, then the spirits of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those planes.”  
“Maybe it’s a similar deal.” Eponine nodded and grabbed the list of survivors.  
“So which one do you want to talk to first?”   
“The third one down.” Gavroche said pointing at the paper, “Max Jaffrey.”   
“Why him?”  
“One, he’s from around here. Two, if anyone saw anything weird he did.”  
“What makes you say that?” Eponine asked.  
“I called his mother, she told me where to find him. Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital.”  
“Great.” Eponine said handing the paper to Gavroche and starting the car, “Lets go to the loony bin.”  
Eponine and Gavroche went to the Psychiatric hospital and met with Max, he was still recovering from injuries sustained in the crash, but other than that he seemed completely competent.   
“I don’t understand, I’ve already spoken with Homeland Security.”   
“Yes, well some new information about the crash has come to light, so we just need you to answer a few more questions.” Eponine said.  
“Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?” Gavroche asked.  
“Like what exactly?”  
“Strange lights, weird noises, voices maybe?” Max looked at Eponine and back at his feet.  
“No nothing like that.”  
“Mr. Jaffrey, you checked yourself in here right?” Max nodded.  
“May I ask why?”  
“I was a little stressed out, I had just survived a plane crash.” Eponine nodded.  
“And that’s what terrified you, that’s what you are afraid of?”  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Max said, getting defensive.  
“Maybe you did see something,” Eponine pressed on, “We need to know what you saw.” Max shook his head.  
“No, I was delusional, seeing things.” Eponine looked at Gavroche skeptically.   
“It’s ok, you can tell us what you thought you saw.” Gavroche said gently. “Please.” Max was silent for a moment, trying to come up with the words to describe what he saw.  
“There was a guy and he had these, eyes, these black eyes and I saw him, or I thought I saw him…” Max stopped scared to continue.  
“What?” Max sighed,  
“He opened the emergency exit. But that’s impossible, I looked it up, there’s about two tons of pressure on those doors.”  
“This man did he just seem to appear and disappear rapidly, sort of like a mirage?” Gavroche asked. Max looked at him strangely.  
“No, what are you nuts? The guy was a passenger, he was sitting right in front of me.” Eponine and Gavroche left after that with this new information. They now knew that they weren’t dealing with a ghost, so that took away several of their theories for what happened. Gavroche looked at the passenger manifest again and found the name of the person sitting in front of Max. Their next stop was to pay a visit to the man’s widow.  
“Here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C.” Gavroche said as they pulled up to the man’s house.  
“You know, I don’t care how strong you are. Even if yoked up on PCP, there is no way you could open up an emergency door in flight.”  
“Not if you’re human, maybe we’re dealing with a creature of some sort, in human form.” Eponine looked at the house across from them. It was the definition of cheesy suburban living, complete with a wishing well and an overflow of flowers. The pair walked up to the house and knocked on the door, George’s widow answered and soon Gavroche and Eponine were sitting in the living room. Gavroche picked up a picture from the coffee table and inspected it.  
“Is this your late husband?” She nodded,  
“Yes, that was my George.”  
“And you said that he was a dentist,” She nodded, “He was on his way to a convention in Denver. Did you know that he was petrified to fly?” She shook her head, a tear running down her face, “For him to go like that…” She was to emotional to continue.  
“How long were you married?” Gavroche asked.  
“Thirteen years.”  
“All that time did you ever notice anything strange about him? Anything out of the ordinary?” The widow thought for a moment,  
“Well, he had acid reflux. If that’s what you mean.” Eponine and Gavroche left the house with no more answers to what they were dealing with.  
“Well it goes without saying, it just doesn’t make sense.”  
“Ya, well a middle aged dentist with an ulcer isn’t really evil personified.” Eponine stopped in front of the Impala for a minute,  
“You know, we really need to get into that NTSB warehouse and get a look at that wreckage.”   
“Ok, but if we go that way, we better look the part.” Eponine frowned,  
“What?”

Eponine followed Gavroche out of the tailors grimacing, she now sported a black pants-suit with matching black heals. Gavroche was dressed the same, but he had a tie.   
“I look ridiculous.” Eponine said.  
“No, you don’t. You should put your hair up in a bun though, that way you’ll look sophisticated.”   
“I hate this.” Eponine said pulling her hair into a quick bun.  
“You want to get into that warehouse don’t you?”   
Eponine pulled up in front of the warehouse, she glanced at Gavroche who nodded. The pair got out of the Impala and entered the warehouse. They stopped at the security desk and flashed their badges, the guard nodded and let them in. Inside the warehouse they had laid out the pieces of wreckage on an outline of a plane. Eponine pulled out what looked like a modified Walkman out of her pocket.  
“What is that?” Gavroche asked.  
“It’s an EMF reader, it reads electromagnetic frequencies.”   
“Ya, I know what an EMF reader is, why does that one look like a busted up Walkman?” Eponine smiled, and put the ear piece in her ear,  
“Because that’s what I made it out of. It’s home-made.” Eponine turned it on and held it up to the wreckage. It was silent until they reached a twisted piece of metal that use to be the emergency door handle near the back of the plane, then it lit up and started whining.  
“Check this out.” There was some sort of residue on the handle, Eponine rubbed some of it off with her fingers, “What is this stuff?”  
“One way to find out.” Gavroche took out a small knife and baggy and scraped off the material into the baggy.  
Meanwhile outside, the real Homeland Security agents had just shown up. The security guard frowned,  
“Homeland security? What, one team of you guys isn’t enough?”  
“What?”   
“Two of your buddies went inside not ten minutes ago.” The security guards and agents took off running for the warehouse. Gavroche and Eponine looked at each other when they heard them coming and ran for the back exit, going through it just as the real agents burst into the room. Outside Eponine peaked out from behind a corner and nodded to Gavroche, the pair started walking casually to the gate when and alarm went off. The sibling started running. When they reached the gate Eponine threw her jacket over the top of the barbed wire and Gavroche climbed up and over. Eponine had a bit more trouble because of the heels but was able to get over. Gavroche grabbed the jacket while Eponine ditched the shoes.  
“Lets get out of here.” And they were off again. 

Eponine and Gavroche took the sample of what they had found on the wreckage to Jerry, who examined their find under an electric microscope.  
“Huh, this is sulfur.”  
“What?”  
“Take a look for yourselves.” A crash came from outside. “Now if you excuse me I have an idiot to fire.” Eponine moved and looked into the microscope,  
“Hmm, you know there aren’t too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue.”  
“Possession?”  
“That would explain how a mortal man got the strength to open up the door.”  
“If the guy was possessed, it could be possible.”  
“This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup, it’s one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an air plane…” Eponine sighed and shook her head.  
“Have you ever heard of something like this before?”  
“Never.”

Meanwhile up in the air Chuck Lambert was flying a two prop. Plane with a friend, it was his first time up since the crash. He turned to his friend,  
“Hey, how long have we been up?” The other man looked at his watch.  
“Forty minutes.” Chuck smiled  
“Time sure does fly.” Chuck suddenly brought the plane into a nose dive.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Chuck elbowed the man in the face, knocking him unconscious. His eyes turned completely black and he smiled darkly.  
“No survivors.” The plane landed in an corn field, going up in flames.

Eponine and Gavroche sat in their motel room, different lore books strewn all around, Gavroche was typing on his laptop while Eponine read through one of the books,  
“So every religion in every culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession.” Gavroche leaned back in his chair, “Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.”  
“Yes, but none of them describe anything like this.” Eponine slammed the book closed.  
“That’s not exactly true, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, natural and man made. One can cause earthquakes, another causes disease.”  
“And this one causes plane crashes?” Eponine stood up, “So we’ve got one that’s evolved with the times and is ratcheting up the body count?” Gavroche nodded.  
“Who knows how many planes its brought down over the years before this one.” Eponine gave a small laugh.  
“What?”  
“I don’t know man, this isn’t our normal gig. Demons, they don’t want anything except death and destruction. This is big, I really wish dad was here.”  
“Me too.” Eponine’s phone started to ring, it was Jerry.  
“Hey Jerry,”  
“Listen, my pilot friend.” Jerry pause, he sounded upset. “Chuck Lambert is dead.”  
“Jerry I’m sorry. What happened?”  
“Chuck and one of his buddies went up in a small twin engine, about an hour ago. Plane went down.”  
“Where did it happen?”  
“60 miles west of here near a town called Nazareth.”  
“Well, I’ll try to ignore the irony in that.”  
“I’m sorry what?”  
“Nothing, we’ll catch up with you soon.” Eponine hung up and turned to Gavroche.  
“Another crash?”  
“Yep.”  
“Where?”  
“Nazareth.” Eponine and Gavroche headed to Nazareth and inspected the plane crash. Like before they found the same residue on the plane. They took it back to Jerry, who confirmed what they thought. It was sulfur.  
“Ok, so that’s two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. It sounds like this demon was after him.”  
“With all respect to Chuck, if that’s the case then it would be the good news.”  
“What’s the bad news?” Eponine asked,  
“Chuck’s plane went down exactly forty minutes into the flight. And so did flight 2485.”  
“What does that mean?” Jerry asked.  
“It’s biblical numerology. You know Noah’s Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.”  
“I went back, there have been six plane crashes in the last decade that all went down forty minutes in.”  
“Any survivors?” Gavroche shook his head,  
“No. Not until now. Remember what the EVP on the cockpit voice recorder said?”  
“No survivors.” Eponine realized what that meant, “It’s going after all of the survivors. It’s trying to finish the job.” Eponine and Gavroche got on the road as soon as possible. They had to get rid of the demon before it could kill the rest of the survivors.   
“Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey and if you do plan to fly, don’t forget your friends at Britannica Airlines.” Gavroche hung up his phone, “So that takes care of Larine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway, they don’t plan on flying anytime soon.”  
Gavroche crossed those names off the list of survivors.  
“That means our only wild card is Amanda Walker, a flight attendant.”  
“Right, her sister Karen said that her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight P.M. It’s also her first night back on the job.”  
“Just our luck.”  
“Eponine, it’s a five hour drive. We won’t make it. Even with you behind the wheel.”  
“Try Amanda’s cell again, try to head her off the pass.” Gavroche ran a hand through his hair.  
“I’ve already left her thee messages Ep. She must have turned her cellphone off.”  
“We’re never going to make it.”  
“Oh, we’ll make it.” Eponine sit the accelerator and they took off.

The siblings ran into the Indianapolis airport with half an hour to spare. Gavroche looked at the flight board and found Amanda’s flight.  
“There, they’re boarding in thirty minutes.”  
“Ok, we’ve still got some cards we can play. Find a phone.” They found the airport service phone.  
“Gate thirteen please.” Eponine said. “I’m trying to contact Amanda Walker, a flight attendant on flight 424.”  
“This is Amanda Walker,” A female voice said.  
“Ms. Walker, hi. This is Dr. Jane Headsfield from Saint Francis Memorial Hospital, we have a Karen Walker here.”  
“A Karen?”  
“Nothing serious, just a minor car accident. But she was injured.”  
“That’s impossible I just got off the phone with her.”  
“You what?”   
“She’s at her house, cramming for finals. Who is this?” Amanda asked angrily.  
“Um, well, uh. There must be some mistake.”  
“How did you know I was here? Is this one of Vincent’s friends?”   
“Guilty.”   
“This is unbelievable.” Amanda was pissed off now.  
“He’s really sorry.”  
“Tell that sorry son of a bitch to mind his own business and leave me alone.”  
“He really needs to see you tonight though…” Amanda cut Eponine off.  
“It’s too late.”  
“Seriously the guy is a mess. It’s kind of pathetic really.”  
“Really?” Amanda paused. “Tell him to give me a call when I land.” Amanda hung up the phone.  
“Dammit.” Eponine hung up the phone.  
At gate thirteen Amanda walked down the jet way, stopping to say hello to the co-pilot, behind her a cloud of black smoke peaked out from an air vent before disappearing again.  
Back at the entrance Eponine and Gavroche were trying to come up with a new plan of attack,  
“I was so close.” Eponine said angrily.  
“Plan B, we need to get on that plane.”  
“Just hold on a second.”  
“Ep, the plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers and if we’re right it will crash.”  
“I know.”  
“Ok then, we need to get on the plane, find that demon and exorcise it. I’ll get the tickets, you go get anything that will make it past security from the trunk. Meet me here in five minutes.” Eponine didn’t move.  
“You ok?” Eponine bit her lip,  
“No not really.”  
“Why, what wrong?” Eponine looked around,  
“I sort of have a problem with…” She stopped.  
“Flying?” Eponine nodded, “Really?”  
“Well, it’s never really been an issue until now.”  
“You’re joking right?”  
“Does it look like I’m joking?” Eponine spat out angrily, “Why do you think I drive everywhere Gav?” Gavroche looked at his sister, she actually did look scared,  
“Alright then, I’ll go.”  
“What, no!”  
“I’ll just do this one on my own.”  
“Are you nuts? You said it yourself the planes going to crash.”  
“Look Eponine, we can do it together or I can do it myself. I’m not seeing a third option here.”  
“Oh, come on. Really?” Eponine looked around nervously. “Fine.”   
Twenty minutes later Gavroche was sitting next to a terrified Eponine on the flight as it prepared to take off. Eponine was looking through the safety folder. He smiled at the sight of his older sister, who could kill any creature without blinking, shake in her seat while taxiing on a runway, they hadn’t even left the ground yet.  
“Just try and relax.” Eponine cast a glare at Gavroche.  
“Shut up.” She whispered harshly and went back to reading the safety booklet. She put the book away when the plane started to speed up and gripped the arm rests of her seat as hard as she could.  
A little while later Gavroche turned to his sister who had her eyes closed and was very tense.  
“Why are you humming Metallica.”  
“It makes me feel better.” Eponine went back to humming quietly, Gavroche shook his head.  
“Look I know you’re nervous, but you have to stay focused.” Eponine opened her eyes and turned to her brother and nodded.  
“We’ve got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down or the person it’s possessing anyway and preform a full on exorcism.”  
“And on a crowded plane. That’ll be easy.” Eponine replied gravely, casting a glance around the cabin.  
“One step at a time. Now, who is it possessing?”  
“Well it will usually be someone with a weakness, you know, a chink in the arm that the demon can worm through. Someone with an addiction or and emotional distress.”  
“Well, this is Amanda’s first flight after the crash, if I were her, I’d be pretty messed up.” Eponine nodded in agreement. Just then one of the flight attendants walked by,  
“Excuse me, are you Amanda?” She shook her head and kept going. Eponine looked towards the back of the plane where the other flight attendant was.  
“That, must be Amanda back there, so, I’ll go talk to her and get a read on her mental state.”  
“What if she’s already possessed?”  
“There are ways to test that.” Eponine reached into her duffle and pulled out a bottle of water.  
“I brought holy water.” Gavroche grabbed it and stashed it in his coat.  
“No, I think we can go more subtle. If she’s possessed, she will flinch at the name of god.”  
“Huh, nice.” Eponine quickly unbuckled and got out of the seat.  
“Hey,”   
“What?” Eponine asked, leaning forward.  
“Say it in Latin.”   
“Hey.”  
“What?”   
“Uh, in Latin it’s Cristo.”  
“Dude, I know I’m not an idiot.” Eponine replied angrily. On the way to the back of the plane, it hit some turbulence causing Eponine to flinch. She was never going to fly again in her entire life, not for a million bucks. Eponine finally reached the back cabin, where Amanda was setting up the drink cart. She smiled,  
“Hi.”   
“Hi,” Amanda replied, “Can I help you with something?” Eponine shook her head.  
“Oh, no. I’m just and uneasy flyer. It makes me feel better to walk around.”  
“Oh, it happens to the best of us.”  
“Well being a stewardess, it must come easy for you.” Amanda let out a chuckled.  
“You would be surprised.”  
“Really, you a nervous flyer?” Amanda shrugged.  
“Ya, maybe a little bit.”  
“How is it that you are a stewardess, but you’re afraid to fly?”  
“It’s kind of a long story.”  
“Right sorry.”  
“It’s ok.” Amanda replied kindly.  
“Have you ever considered other employment?” Amanda shook her head.  
“No, everybody is scared of something. I’m not going to let that hold me back.” Eponine nodded, under her breath she whispered.  
“Cristo.”  
“Sorry did you say something?” Eponine looked up at Amanda,  
“Uh, Cristo?” Nothing happened. Amanda looked at Eponine strangely.  
“Ya, uh, nice talking with you!” With that Eponine hurried back to her seat.  
“Well, she has to be the most adjusted person in the history of forever.” Eponine said when she got back to her seat.”  
“So there’s no demon in her?”  
“No demon in her, there is no way a demon could get in her.”  
“So it could be anyone.” The plane hit another patch of turbulence, Eponine grabbed her seat, terrified.  
“Oh, come on that can’t be normal.” She whimpered.  
“It’s just a little turbulence.” Gavroche said calmly.  
“Gavroche, this plane is going to crash. Quit treating me like I’m four.”  
“You need to calm down.”  
“Well I’m sorry but I can’t.” Eponine was getting more and more nervous by the minute.  
“You can.”  
“Dude stow all the touchy feely yoga crap, it’s not helping.”  
“Listen to me.” Gavroche said, “You are wide open for demonic possession so you need to calm yourself down right now.” Eponine looked at her brother, then took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.  
“Good.” Gavroche pulled out the journal, “Now I found an exorcism in here that I think is going to work. It’s the Rituale Romanum.”  
“What do we have to do?”  
“It’s two parts. The first one expels the demon from the victim’s body and makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.”  
“More powerful, how?” Eponine squeaked.  
“It doesn’t need to possess someone, it can just wreak havoc on it’s own.”  
“And why is that a good thing?”  
“Well, the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all.”  
“First things first, we’ve got to find it.” Eponine got up again and walked through the cabin with the EMF detector, so far it read nothing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.  
“Anything?” Gavroche asked.  
“Nothing. How much time do we have?”  
“Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody.”  
“Or maybe it’s just not on the plane.”  
“You believe that.”  
“I will if you will.” All of the sudden the EMF reader flashed red. Eponine looked ahead and saw the co-pilot emerge from the front lavatory.  
“What, what is it?”  
“Cristo.” Eponine said. The co-pilot stopped and turned around, his eyes were completely black. They had found the demon.

Eponine and Gavroche walked towards the back of the plane.  
“We need to tell Amanda what’s happening.” Eponine said.  
“She’s not going to believe us.”  
“Twelve minutes dude.” Eponine replied. Amanda turned when she heard Eponine and Gavroche coming.  
“Oh hi, the flights not to bumpy for you I hope.” Gavroche closed the curtain cutting off the back from the rest of the cabin.  
“That’s actually what we need to talk to you about.”  
“Um, ok what can I do for you?” Amanda asked cautiously.  
“This is going to sound weird. But we don’t have time for the whole truth is out there speech-” Gavroche cut Eponine off,  
“We know you were on flight 2485.”  
“Who are you?” Amanda took a step back.  
“We’ve spoken to some of the other survivors , we know something brought down that plane and we know that it was mechanical failure.”  
“We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now.”  
“I’m sorry but I’m very busy.” Amanda tried to leave. Only to be stopped by Eponine.  
“Wait just a second. We’re not going to hurt you. Listen to me the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert, he’s dead.”  
“Wait, what? Chuck is dead?”  
“He died in a plane crash. Now that’s two plane crashes in two months and that doesn’t strike you as strange?” Amanda looked shocked, she had no idea what to say.  
“Look there was something wrong with 2485, maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn’t. But there is something wrong with this flight too.”  
“On 2485, there was this man, he had these eyes…”  
“That is exactly what we are talking about.”  
“I still don’t understand, what are you asking me to do?” Asked Amanda.  
“We need you to bring the co-pilot back here.”  
“Why, what does he have to do with anything?”  
“We really don’t have time to explain. We just need to talk to him.”  
“How do I get him back here.”  
“Just do what ever it takes,” Gavroche said, “tell him there’s something broken back here. Anything to get him out of that cockpit.”  
“I could loose my job for this.”  
“You will loose a lot more than your job if you don’t do this.” Eponine said gravely. Amanda was quite, then nodded and went to get the co-pilot. Gavroche and Eponine watched from behind the curtain as she led him back towards them. Gavroche had the holy water and journal ready, while Eponine had the duck-tape. The co-pilot entered the back room,  
“What seems too be-“ He was cut off by Eponine punching him in the face knocking him to the ground. She leapt on top of him and taped his mouth shut.  
“What are you doing? You said that you were just going to talk to him!” Amanda cried.  
“We are going to talk to him.” Gavroche said kneeling next to the man, who was struggling against Eponine. He sprayed the holy water all over the co-pilot, Amanda watched horrified as he started to smoke and burn from where the water touched him.  
“Oh, my god. Oh my god.” Amanda said getting hysterical. Gavroche turned to her,  
“We need you to stay calm go outside and make sure no one comes back here.” Amanda nodded and left the cabin. Eponine punched the man again.  
“Hurry up I don’t know how much longer I can hold him!” Gavroche sprayed more holy water and started reading the exorcism.  
“Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Domino. Qui fertis ascendit super caelum caeli ad Orientem.” The demon kicked the holy water away and pushed Eponine off, sending her flying to the other side of the room. He threw a punch at Gavroche, who was able to duck, “Ecce dabit voci sue vocem,” Eponine sprung up and threw herself at the demon, pinning him down again. “Vocem virtutis.” The demon ripped the duck-tape from his mouth, kicked Eponine away, and grabbed Gavroche by the shirt.  
“I know what happened to your girlfriend.” It said in a monstrous voice, “She must have died screaming. Even now she’s burning.” Once again Eponine was on top of the demon,  
“Gavroche!” Gavroche went back to finish the first part.  
“Tribuite virtutem deo! I got him!,” Gavroche threw the journal aside, where the demon managed to kick it down the isle of the plane. Gavroche held down the co-pilot, as a plume of black smoke flew from his mouth and into the air vent on the plane. The co-pilot stopped trashing and was now unconscious.  
“It’s in the plane.” Eponine said, “Hurry up. You’ve got to finish it.” Gavroche got up to get the book, when the engines cut out and the plane started to fall. Everything was thrown into caous. People were screaming everything was flying everywhere. Eponine got thrown into a corner of the back of the plane. Gavroche fell to the floor, trying to grab the journal, but it slid out of his reach. Gavroche crawled forward and finally managed to get the journal.   
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation es secta diabolica. In gloriam patri!” Gavroche finished the exorcism. It was like the plane was struck by lightning everything was alive with energy. Then the plane straitened out, the engines kicked pack in and everything was calm. They had done it, the demon was gone, Gavroche sighed and closed the journal. In the back cabin, Eponine was curled up in a corner shaking. She saw an empty air sickness bag and grabbed it, emptying the contents of her stomach into it. God, she hated flying. After a moment Eponine got up and left the back area. Everyone seemed fine, shaken but fine. Gavroche got off the floor and turned to look at his sister, she looked at him and smiled weakly. After that the pilot announced that they would be turning around and heading back to Indianapolis due to the fact that they had just nearly fallen out of the sky. When the plane landed, it was met with FBI, TSA, paramedics, and the Indianapolis police department. Eponine and Gavroche exited with all the other passengers, they walked past the co-pilot who was telling police and FBI that he hadn’t even remembered getting on the flight. Amanda smiled at them from where she was being interviewed by and FBI agent, they smiled back. Eponine sighed,  
“Lets get out of here.” They started to walk away from the scene before anyone could talk to them. Eponine looked up at Gavroche he seemed worried,  
“You ok?” Gavroche stopped walking and turned to his sister.  
“It knew about Jess.”  
“Gavroche, these things read minds, they lie. That was all it was.” Gavroche didn’t look convinced at Eponine’s answer. Eponine started walking again, Gavroche stood still for a second before following Eponine out of the airport.

The next morning they went over to the air-field to tell Jerry that it was over, he was relieved to hear it.   
“Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.” He held out his hand, Gavroche shook it. “Your dad is going to be real proud.” Jerry shook Eponine’s hand as well.  
“See, ya around.” As Eponine was about to get into the Impala a thought struck her.  
“Hey Jerry, how did you get my cell-phone number anyway? I’ve only had it for about six months.”  
“Your dad gave it to me.”  
“When did you talk to him?” Eponine asked. Neither her nor Gavroche had heard anything from their father.  
“Well, I didn’t exactly talk to him, but I called his number and his voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again guys.” With that Jerry left. Gavroche turned to look at Eponine, both of them thinking the same thing. Eponine and Gavroche sat on the trunk of the Impala, on a dirt road beside the airport. Eponine pulled out her phone and dialed their father’s number.  
“It doesn’t make any sense I’ve called Dad’s number like fifty times. It’s been out of service.” Eponine held up her hand to silence Gavroche. Eponine listened as the number rang out.  
“This is John Thenardier,” Eponine motioned for Gavroche to lean closer so he could hear. “I can’t be reached. If this is an emergency call my daughter Eponine, 785-555-0179. She can help.” The message ended and Eponine flipped the phone shut. The siblings sat in silence, Eponine playing with her pendent, Gavroche looking at the ground. After a minute Gavroche got up and got into the car silently, Eponine followed.


	5. Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bloody when Eponine and Gavroche come across what most people think is an urban legend. But there's always some truth in legends, isn't there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural isn't mine and neither is Les Miserables.

Gavroche was lying on his bed, not one of the beds from the motels. But his bed, the one he shared with Jess. He felt something drip onto his forehead, slowly he opened his eyes. There was Jess, pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping out of the gash in her stomach,  
“Why Gav?” She whispered as flames surrounded her body.  
“NO!” Gavroche cried.  
“Why Gavroche?”  
“Gavroche wake up.” Gavroche woke up to Eponine shaking him, he was not in his apartment but in the front seat of the Impala, Jess had been dead a little over two months now.  
“I take it I was having a nightmare.” Eponine nodded,  
“Ya, another one.” Gavroche groaned. “At least I was getting some sleep.”  
“Sooner or later you and I are going to have a talk about this.” Eponine said, Gavroche seemed to be having nightmares almost every night now. It really worried her.  
“We here?” Gavroche asked, looking around.  
“Yep. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.” The previous night, Gavroche had read an article about a very mysterious death that could have been up his and Eponine’s alley. He pulled out the newspaper with the article in it.  
“So what do you think really happened to this guy?” Gavroche asked, skimming over the article again.  
“That is what we are going to find out.” The pair climbed out of the Impala and entered the hospital. They made their way down to the morgue and found a technician sitting at a desk eating lunch.  
“Can I help you?” He asked.  
“Yes, we’re the Med. Students.” Eponine said, the lie rolling off her tongue with ease.  
“What?”  
“Oh Dr. Feiklowicz didn’t tell you?” Eponine had seen the name on the empty desk they had passed on their way in. “We talked to him on the phone, we’re from Ohio State, he was supposed to show us Don Shoemaker’s corpse for our paper.”  
“I’m sorry,” the tech replied, “But he’s at lunch.”  
“Oh, but he said… Well it doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t mind showing us the body, would you.”  
“Sorry but I can’t. The doc will be back in an hour, you can wait for him if you want.”  
“An hour, we’ll have to be heading back to Columbus by then. Look, this paper is like half our grade. If you don’t mind helping us out.”  
“Look sweet-cheeks, no.” Eponine chuckled,  
“I’m going to hit him in the face.” She mumbled under her breath, Gavroche patted her shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and counted out eighty buck and threw it on to the desk. Eponine looked over Gavroche’s shoulder. The tech grabbed the money and got out of the chair.  
“Follow me.” Eponine glared at her brother,  
“Dude, I earned that money.”  
“You won it in a poker game.” Gavroche dead-panned before following the tech. Eponine brooded for a second before following Gavroche and the tech.  
“So the paper said that his eyes were bleeding.” Eponine said,  
“Oh, they weren’t just bleeding, they were liquefied.” The tech pulled back the sheet covering the body. He was right. All that remained of Don Shoemaker’s eyes were empty sockets.  
“So what’s the cause of death?” Gavroche asked.  
“Doc put stroke as cause of death in the police report.”  
“And does that usually happen with stroke victims?”  
“Sometimes, the capillaries burst. But I’ve never seen anything this extreme.”  
“Do you think we could take a look at that police report? You know for our paper.”  
The tech grinned slyly.  
“You know, I’m not really supposed to show anyone that. But,” he looked Eponine up and down, “I’m sure we can come to an agreement.” Eponine rolled her eyes and pulled out her wallet,  
“I’ll give you a hundred.”  
“That will work too.” After the purvey tech showed them the police report, Eponine and Gavroche left the hospital.  
“You know this could be just some freak medical thing.”  
“How many times in dad’s long and courageous career has it ever been a freak medical thing and not a sign of an awful supernatural death?”  
“Almost never. We need to go talk to his daughters.”

Eponine and Gavroche’s next stop was the Shoemaker’s home. When they arrived they had absolutely no trouble getting in, as a Wake was currently being held at the house. No one gave the two a second glance.  
“The article said that the victim’s daughter was the one who found him. We should talk to her first.” Gavroche said looking around.  
“Most definitely.” Eponine replied. They found the daughters of the victim sitting in the backyard with their friends. Eponine walked up to the oldest daughter.  
“You must be Donna, right?” The girl nodded,  
Gavroche smiled at her kindly,  
“We’re really sorry about your dad.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m Gavroche, this is Eponine we worked with your dad.” Donna frowned and glanced at her friend,  
“You did?”  
“Ya,” Eponine replied, “this whole thing is terrible. I mean a stroke, it’s a terrible way to go.” Donna looked at her lap.  
“I don’t think she really wants to talk about this right now.” One of her friends put in.  
“It’s ok, I’m ok.”  
“Were there any symptoms, dizziness, migraines?” Donna shook her head. Donna’s younger sister, who until that point had remained silent turned to her sister.  
“That’s because it wasn’t a stroke.”  
“Lilly don’t say that.” Donna turned back to Gavroche and Eponine, “I’m sorry, she’s just upset.”  
“No it happened because of me.”  
“Sweetie, it didn’t happen because of you.” Gavroche walked over to Lilly and knelt down beside her,  
“Lilly, why would you say something like that?”  
“Right before he died, I said it.”  
“Said what?”  
“Bloody Mary. Three times into the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes. It’s what she does.”  
“That’s not why dad died. It’s not your fault.”  
“Your sister’s right Lilly.” Eponine said, “There is no way it could have been Bloody Mary, your dad didn’t say it. Did he?”  
“I don’t think so.” After they finished talking to the girls, Eponine and Gavroche went into the house to check out where the body had been found, the upstairs bathroom. It looked pretty clean, except for some blood stains on the floor.  
“The Bloody Mary legend, did dad ever find any evidence that it was real?” Eponine shrugged,  
“No, I don’t think so.” Eponine walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.  
“Everywhere else kids play Bloody Mary and as far as we know no one has died from it.”  
“Well maybe everywhere else it’s a story but here it’s actually happening.”  
“The place where the legend began.” Eponine shrugged again and opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.  
“But according to the legend…” Gavroche stopped and glanced at the mirror. He pushed the cabinet door shut before continuing, “The person who says, you-know-what, gets it.”  
“But here Shoemaker gets it instead.” Gavroche nodded. “Never heard anything like that before. Still the guy died right in front of the mirror and the daughter was right, in the legend you-know-who scratches your eyes out.”  
“Definitely worth looking into.” Suddenly from outside in the hall they heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. They quickly exited the room to find Donna’s friend.  
“What are you two doing up here?” She asked cautiously. Eponine and Gavroche looked at each other.  
“We had to go to the bathroom.” Eponine said quickly. Donna’s friend glared at them.  
“Who are you?”  
“Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna’s dad.”  
“He was a day trader, he worked alone and all those weird questions, what was that? Now tell me who you are or I start screaming.”  
“Alright,” Gavroche said quickly, trying to defuse the tension, “We think something happened to Donna’s dad.”  
“Ya, a stroke.”  
“That wasn’t the sign of a typical stroke. We think it could be something else.” The girl cocked her head,  
“Like what?” Eponine looked over at Gavroche.  
“Honestly, we don’t know yet. But we don’t want it to happen to anyone else and that is the truth.”  
“So if you are going to scream, go ahead.”  
“Who are you? Cops?” Eponine and Gavroche looked at each other then back at her.  
“Something like that.” Eponine answered.  
“Here,” Gavroche pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and wrote down his cell number on it and handed it to the girl, “If you think of anything or your friends notice anything strange, call us.” With that the siblings left the house and headed to the library.  
“So if Bloody Mary really did die in this town, then there would be proof, some chick who died nasty.”  
“But with a legend this wide spread it’s hard, there’s like fifty versions of who she is. One says she’s a witch, another says mutilated bride.”  
“So what are we supposed to be looking for.”  
“Well every version has some things in common, there is always a woman named Mary and she always dies in front of a mirror. We’re going to have to search through newspapers, public records as far back as they go and see if we find a Mary that fits the description.”  
“Well that sounds annoying.” Gavroche shook his head,  
“It won’t be so bad. Most records are computerized now.” He turned to the computer bank and saw that all the computers had out of services signs taped to the monitor.  
“Never mind. This is going to be very annoying.”

Gavroche’s eyes shot open after yet another nightmare with Jess in it. The pair had returned to the motel after spending the majority of the afternoon at the library.  
“Why did you let me fall asleep?” Gavroche asked staring up at the ceiling.  
“Because I’m an awesome sister.” Eponine said not looking up from the book she was reading. “What did you dream about?”  
“Lolly Pops and Candy canes.” Gavroche replied.  
“Sure.” Eponine was not convinced. Gavroche looked at his sister.  
“Did you find anything?” Eponine sighed,  
“Besides a whole pile of frustration, no. And I’ve looked at everything.” She slammed the book shut. “A Lauren and a Cathy killed themselves in front of a mirror and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave but no Mary’s.”  
“Maybe we just haven’t found it yet.” Gavroche fell back against the pillow.  
“I also searched for strange deaths in the area, there is nothing. Whatever is happening here, maybe it’s not Mary.” Just then Gavroche’s phone started to ring, he picked it up and answered it.  
“Hello?” After a few seconds he frowned and looked over at Eponine. Fifteen minutes later they were sitting with Charlie, the girl from the wake in a park. Charlie had just finished telling them about how her friend Jill had said Bloody Mary and how, they had found her the next morning, dead with her eyes scratched out.  
“She said it.” Charlie said in between sobs, “I heard her say it over the phone. But it couldn’t be because of that. Please tell me that I’m just insane.”  
“No, you’re not insane.” Eponine said.  
“That makes me feel so much worse.”  
“Look, we think something is happening here. Something that can’t be explained.”  
“And we’re going to stop it.” Eponine said confidently, “But we could use your help.” Charlie nodded.

A little while later Charlie entered Jill’s room, quickly locking the door behind her. She then went over to the window and opened it for Eponine and Gavroche to climb through. Gavroche threw the duffle he had brought with him onto the bed.  
“What did you tell Jill’s mom?”  
“That I needed some time alone with Jill’s pictures and things.” Eponine closed the window and shut the blinds while Gavroche pulled out a video camera from the bag.  
“I really hate lying to her.”  
“Trust us it’s for the greater good.” Eponine walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights.  
“What are you guys even looking for?” Charlie asked looking at the equipment they had brought.  
“We’ll let you know as soon as we find it.” Eponine said. Gavroche kept fiddling with the camera.  
“Night vision?” Eponine rolled her eyes and pressed a button on the camera, setting it to night vision. “Thanks.” Gavroche pointed the camera at Eponine who smiled and struck a quick pose.  
“Do I look like Paris Hilton?” Charlie let out a small laugh while Gavroche moved around the room. Eponine turned on the EMF detector and started examining objects in the room. Gavroche opened Jill’s closet door and found a mirror attached to the back, he proceeded to examine it through the LCD screen on the camera.  
“So I don’t get it, the first victim didn’t summon Mary but the second one did. How is she choosing them?”  
“Beats me.” Eponine replied, so far the EMF hadn’t picked anything up. “Why did Jill say it in the first place?” She looked over at Charlie. She shrugged and looked down at the floor.  
“It was just a joke.” She mumbled.  
“Well someone is going to say it again and it’s just a matter of time.”  
Gavroche had made his way into the bathroom and was now looking at the bathroom mirror. He moved the camera right below the mirror and stopped. There was something leaking out from behind the mirror.  
“Hey,” Eponine turned to Gavroche, “There’s a black light in the trunk right?” Eponine went and got the black light out of the trunk while Gavroche removed the mirror from the wall. He laid it onto the bed and ripped off the back paper. He then turned on the light and shown it over the back of the mirror. On the back there was a hand print and a name that looked like it had been written in blood,  
“Gary Briman?” Gavroche turned off the light and looked at Charlie.  
“Do you know who that is?” Charlie shook her head.

After they left Jill’s house Gavroche went to find out who Gary Briman was. Later he met up with Eponine and Charlie in the park.  
“So Gary Briman was an eight year old boy. Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was a black Toyota Camry, but no one got the plates or saw the driver.”  
“Oh my god.” Charlie whispered.  
“What?”  
“Jill drove that car.” Eponine and Gavroche looked at each other.  
“We need to get back to Donna’s house.” At Donna’s house they found the same thing on the back of the mirror, hand prints and a name. Only this time the name was Linda Shoemaker. They went and began to ask Donna some questions about the name. Linda was her mother, and she had overdosed on sleeping pills. After that Donna kicked them out, not wanting to talk anymore. Charlie turned to Eponine and Gavroche,  
“Do you really think Donna’s dad killed her mom?”  
“Maybe.” Gavroche said.  
“I think I should stick around.” Eponine was silent for a moment.  
“Alright, just don’t say…”  
“Believe me I won’t.” Charlie cut Eponine off, “I won’t say it.”

Back at the motel Eponine had decided it was time to expand the search to nation wide, maybe that way they would be able to catch a break. She was looking through the NCIC, and FBI database on Gavroche’s laptop. Now any Mary who had died in a mirror would be good enough for her.  
“If she’s haunting the town, then she should have died in the town.”  
“I know that.” Eponine shot back, “But there is nothing here, so unless you’ve got a better idea be my guess.” Gavroche ran a hand through his hair.  
“I was thinking with the way Mary is choosing her victims, it’s a pattern.”  
“That is exactly what I was thinking.”  
“With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill’s hit and run,”  
“Both of them had secrets where people died.” Eponine said, finishing Gavroche’s thought.  
“Right, there’s a lot of folklore about how mirrors reveal all your lies, your secrets. That they are a true reflection of your soul and that’s why it’s bad luck to break them.”  
“So maybe if you’ve got a secret. You know like a really nasty one where someone died and Mary sees it, she’ll punish you for it.”  
“Weather you’re the one who summoned her or not.” Eponine pulled up an article and showed it to Gavroche.  
“Take a look at this.” They were photos of a crime scene a woman was lying in front of a mirror, with a bloody hand print on it and what looked like a word partially written in blood.  
“This looks like the same hand print.”  
“Her name was Mary Worthington an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana.”  
“Looks like we’re going to Indiana.” Gavroche closed the laptop.

The next morning found the siblings in Fort Wayne, speaking to the lead detective of Mary Worthington’s murder investigation.  
“I was on the job for thirty-five years and a detective for most of that, now everyone packs it in with a few loose ends but the Mary Worthington murder, that one still gets me.” He said,  
“What exactly happened?” Eponine asked.  
“You two said that you were reporters?” The man asked.  
“We know that Mary was nineteen and lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests and that she dreamed of getting out of Indiana and becoming an actress. We know on the night of March twenty-ninth someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife.” Gavroche looked up from the paper he had all the information on, The ex-detective nodded,  
“That’s right.”  
“You see sir, when we ask you what happened. We want to know what you think happened.” The man went into his office and came out with a cardboard box.  
“Technically I’m not supposed to have a copy of this.” He pulled out a picture of the crime scene. It was the one with the writing on the mirror.  
“See that right there? T-R-E. I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.”  
“Do you know who it was?” Gavroche asked.  
“Not for sure.” The man pulled out another paper, “But there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Samson and I think he cut her up good.”  
“Why would he do something like that?”  
“Her diary mentioned a man she was seeing. She only called him by his initial, T. In her last entry she said that she was going to tell T’s wife about their affair.”  
“How do you know that it was Samson who killed her?” Eponine asked.  
“It’s hard to say. But the way that her eye’s had been cut out. It was surgical precision.”  
“But you were never able to prove it.” The man shook his head.  
“No prints, no witnesses. The guy was meticulous.”  
“Is he still alive?”  
“Nope, he died a few years back. If you ask me Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy’s secret. But she never could.”  
“Where is she buried?” Gavroche asked.  
“She wasn’t, her family had her cremated.”  
“What about the mirror, it’s in some evidence lock-up right?”  
“No, it got returned to Mary’s family a long time ago.”  
“You don’t by any chance, have the names of her family do you?” The ex-cop nodded.

Back in Toledo, Charlie was walking with Donna to the bathroom at school. Donna was still pretty upset about what had happened the pervious day.  
“Seriously, what the hell where you thinking? Bringing those strangers into my house, having them ask those questions. I mean what could have been going through your mind?”  
“Donna I’m sorry, I was just trying to help. Please believe me.” Charlie replied.  
“Bloody Mary, you can’t be serious.”  
“Listen I know it sounds crazy.” Donna glared at Charlie,  
“Crazy doesn’t even begin to cover it. It’s one thing for my sister to believe that crap, she’s eleven. But you come on, your eighteen.”  
“But they way that your dad died, the way Jill died. It’s not normal.” Donna looked at Charlie for a moment before turning to the mirror,  
“Bloody Mary.”  
“No, what are you doing!” Donna ignored Charlie and continued,  
“Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.” She turned back to Charlie who stared at her friend horrified.  
“See absolutely nothing.”  
“What have you done?” Charlie asked, her voice laced with fear.  
“Oh, my god. There is something wrong with you.” Donna sneered before stalking out of the bathroom. Charlie stood there for a moment, casting a quick glance at the mirror before hurrying to her next class. She sat in chemistry barely paying any attention to the teacher, Charlie discreetly pulled out her pocket mirror and flicked it open. All that was in it was her reflection, she gave a small sigh of relief. As she was about to put the mirror away, Charlie noticed a figure in the background behind her. It was dirty and pail, with matted dark hair falling in it’s face. Charlie screamed, dropping the mirror. She jumped out of her desk and backed away. Everyone was looking at her. She looked around and saw the figure in the reflection of the room window. She screamed and grabbed a stool, throwing it at the window causing it to shatter. The teacher rushed forward and grabbed Charlie by the arms  
“Charlie what’s wrong!” She looked at the teacher fearfully. In the reflection of his glasses she saw the figure again, standing right behind her. She screamed and broke out of her teacher’s grip and raced out of the room. Leaving everyone shocked.

Eponine and Gavroche were on their way back to Toledo. The Detective had given them the phone number of Mary’s brother. Gavroche had called him to see about the mirror,  
“Oh really, well that’s just to bad Mr. Worthington I would have paid a lot of money for that mirror. Well maybe next time.” Gavroche hung up his phone.  
“So?”  
“So, that was Mary’s brother. The mirror had been in their family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called ‘Estate Antiques’ which just happens to be located in Toledo.”  
“So where ever the mirror goes, Mary goes.”  
“Her spirit is tied to it somehow.”  
“Isn’t there and old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?” Gavroche nodded,  
“Ya, there is. When someone would die in a house, they would cover up all the mirrors so the ghost wouldn’t get trapped.”  
“So Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit.”  
“That still doesn’t answer the question of how she can travel though a hundred different mirrors.”  
“I know, but if that mirror is the source I say we find it and smash it.”  
“Maybe.” Gavroche’s phone started to ring, “Hello, Charlie?” Eponine glanced over to her brother, he was listening intently to the girl on the other line.  
“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” He ended the call and turned to Eponine.  
“We need to get back to Toledo. Now.” Eponine hit the gas and the pair sped up down the road. When they reached Toledo, they found Charlie curled up in a ball outside their motel room. They led her inside and proceeded to cover up any reflective surface in the room. Charlie sat on the bed hiding her face, scared to look at anything. Gavroche sat down next to her,  
“Hey, it’s ok. You can open up your eyes. It’s ok.” He said comforting the terrified teen. Slowly, Charlie opened her eyes and looked at Gavroche. “You’re going to stay here. On the bed, you’re not going to look at glass or anything with a reflection, Ok?” Charlie nodded weakly. “As long as you do that you are safe.”  
“I can’t keep that up forever though.” She replied weakly, “I’m going to die, aren’t I?” she started to cry silently.  
“No, not anytime soon.” Eponine sat on the bed.  
“Charlie we need you to tell us what happened.”  
“We were in the bathroom, Donna said it.”  
“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Charlie looked over at Eponine. “Something happened, didn’t it? In your life, a secret where someone got hurt.” More tears ran down Charlie’s cheek. “Can you tell us about it?” Charlie was silent for a second.  
“I had this boyfriend, I loved him but he scared me too, you know. One night at his house we got into this fight and I broke up with him.” She paused, “He got upset, he said that he loved me, he said, ‘Charlie if you walk out that door I’m going to kill myself.’ And you know what I said, I said go ahead. Then I left. How could I say that, how could I leave him like that. I just, I didn’t believe him you know. I should have though.” Charlie started crying again. Eponine and Gavroche left the motel and went to search for the mirror.  
“You know, Charlie’s boyfriend killing himself, that’s not her fault.” Eponine said,  
“You know as well as I do, ghosts tend to only see things black and white. Not with shades of grey Eponine, Charlie had a secret and someone died. That’s good enough for Mary.” Eponine shrugged,  
“I guess.”  
“You know, I’ve been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash the mirror.”  
“Why, what do you mean?” Eponine shot a glance at her brother.  
“Well, Mary is hard to pin down, she moves from mirror to mirror. Who’s to say that she just won’t keep hiding in them for forever. So maybe we should try and pin her down. You know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.”  
“Well how do you know that doing that will work?”  
“I don’t. Not for sure.”  
“Well who’s going to summon her?”  
“I will. She’ll come after me.” Eponine shook her head.  
“You know what that is it.” She pulled the Impala over to the side of the road and turned to Gavroche.  
“This is about Jess isn’t it?” Gavroche didn’t answer, “You think that that is your dirty little secret, that you killed her some how.” Gavroche stayed silent. “This has got to stop. I mean the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night. It is going to kill you. Now listen to me. It wasn’t your fault.” Eponine said sternly, “If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Hell, take a swing at me. I’m the one that dragged you away that weekend.”  
“I don’t blame you.”  
“Well you shouldn’t blame yourself. Cause there is nothing you could have done.”  
“I could have warned her.”  
“About what? You didn’t know that it was going to happen! And besides, all of this isn’t a secret, I know all about it. It won’t work with Mary anyway.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“I don’t what?”  
“You don’t know everything about it. I haven’t told you everything.” Eponine was worried now.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well it wouldn’t really be a secret if I told you about it, would it?”  
“No. I don’t like it. It’s not going to happen, forget it.”  
“Eponine, that girl back there is going to die. Unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are going to die after. Now we are doing this, weather you like it or not.” Eponine was not happy, “You’ve got to let me do this.” Eponine silently restarted the car and the pair continued down the road. Eventually finding the antique store that the mirror was at. Gavroche quickly picked the lock and the siblings entered. The shops was full of mirrors, it would be difficult to find the right one. Eponine looked around at the mirrors,  
“That’s just great.” She said sarcastically, Mary could come into any one of the many mirrors when summoned. Sighing she pulled out the crime scene photograph and unfolded it. Gavroche shone his flashlight onto it. “Right, lets start looking.” While they were looking for the mirror neither of them noticed the security panel flashing red.  
“Maybe they already sold it.” Eponine called out from another room of mirrors. Gavroche shone his light around and stopped. In a corner was the mirror.  
“I don’t think so.” Eponine walked over to where Gavroche was and looked at the picture again.  
“That’s it.” She looked up at Gavroche, “You sure about this?” In lieu of an answer Gavroche handed Eponine his flashlight and stepped towards the mirror. Eponine sighed and moved back.  
“Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary,” he paused and raised the crowbar he was carrying, “Bloody Mary.” Eponine and Gavroche stood there, waiting for something to happen, in the reflection of the mirror Eponine saw a light shine on the wall behind them, her eyes widened and she turned quickly, both of them head a car pulling up to the store.  
“I’ll go check that out, you stay here.” Eponine started walking to the front of the store, she turned back to Gavroche, “Smash anything that moves.” Gavroche nodded. Eponine made her way to the front of the store. There was a cop car outside.  
“Shit.” Eponine whispered, she placed her crowbar on the ground and made her way out of the store. Gavroche looked around, he thought he had seen something out of the corner of his eye. Mary stood in her mirror gazing at Gavroche, who had yet to notice her. Eponine exited the store,  
“Hold it.” One of the police officers said, Eponine raised up her hands.  
“Sorry guys false alarm I tripped the system.” Eponine replied calmly.  
“Who are you?” The other officer asked.  
“I’m the boss’s kid.”  
“You are Mr. Yamasiro’s kid?” Eponine’s face fell slightly.  
Back in the store, Gavroche saw Mary in a mirror next to him, he turned and shattered the mirror with the crow bar. Only to see her in another, he broke that one too, she disappeared. Gavroche went back to staring at her mirror.  
“Come on, come into this one.” For a moment nothing happened, then his reflection smiled and lowered its’ crowbar. Gavroche felt a searing pain in his head and felt something wet run down his face from the corner of his eye. He dropped the crowbar, in the mirror, his reflection had streams of blood coming from it’s eyes.  
“It’s your fault.” It said, “You killed her, you killed Jess.”  
Outside Eponine was thinking fast, trying to get the cops to leave,  
“I was adopted.” The cops were not convinced. Eponine sighed, “You know, I really just don’t have time for this right now.” She turned and punched the cop on her right in the face, knocking him out, she turned quickly before the other had time to react and punched him out too. Eponine looked at the two unconscious men and smiled.

“You, never told her who you really were.” The reflection continued, Gavroche fell to the ground, “But it’s more than that isn’t it. Those nightmares, you’ve been having, about Jess dying and screaming. Burning, you had them for days before she died, DIDN’T YOU? You were so desperate to be normal, you believed that they were just dreams, how could you ignore them like that. How could you leave her alone to die.” Gavroche let out a whimper of pain. It was to much, “YOU DREAMT THAT IT WOULD HAPPEN!” The reflection screamed.  
Coming out of no where, Eponine smashed the mirror, it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. She turned and knelt next to Gavroche, taking his head in her hands forcing him to look at her.  
“Gavy, Gavy, look at me.”  
“It’s Gavroche.” Gavroche replied weakly. Eponine sighed in relief and removed her hands.  
“You ok?” Gavroche nodded, Eponine pulled him up and started leading him away from the shattered mirror. They stopped though when they heard what sounded like someone stepping on broken glass. Slowly they turned to see the ghost of Mary crawling out of the mirror. She stood up and began lurching towards them. Eponine felt the searing pain in her head and blood began to run down her face. Both of them fell to the floor. Thinking fast Eponine grabbed a mirror off the wall and held it up in front of her. Mary stopped, staring at her own reflection.  
“You killed them. All those people. You killed them.” Blood started running down the ghost’s face. She started melting and then shattered like she was made of glass. Bloody Mary was gone. Eponine threw the mirror she was holding forward. It broke on impact. Eponine looked around at all the broken mirrors, the pain in her head decreasing.  
“Hey Gavroche.”  
“Ya?”  
“This has got to be, what? Six hundred years of bad luck?” Gavroche looked at his sister and rolled his eyes.

The next morning Eponine and Gavroche took Charlie back to her house. The girl was relieved to here that this nightmarish experience was over for good. And was even more grateful to Gavroche and Eponine for saving her life.  
“So it’s really over.” Charlie said with a small smile.  
“It is over.” Eponine replied.  
“Thank you.” Charlie smiled and got out of the Impala.  
“Charlie.” Gavroche said, she turned. “Your boyfriend’s death, you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn’t have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.” Charlie nodded and walked to her house.  
“That’s good advice.” Gavroche turned to his sister, she smiled at him and started the car. The pair drove out of town,  
“Hey Gav,”  
“Ya?”  
“Now that this is all over. I want you to tell me what that secret was.”  
“Look, you’re my sister and I would die for you. But there are somethings that I need to keep to myself.” Eponine sighed and went back to focusing on the road. She couldn’t make her brother give up his secrets. If he wanted to tell her, he would. Gavroche looked out of the car window, standing at a street corner was Jess. She smiled at him then she was gone. Gavroche stared at the corner for a second longer then turned and looked forward to the road ahead.


End file.
